Snippets
by oneanimelover
Summary: WHAT IF... ? Bits and pieces of wishful headcanon scenarios about Mr. Tite Kubo's BLEACH characters.
1. Chapter 1

_WHAT IF...? Scenario 1: It's a nice day to laze about, but the captains are called to a meeting. In his rush, he forgets to say good-bye to someone and he feels just awful._

* * *

Rukia stared up at the sky.

The bright shade of blue was easy on the eyes despite the noonish sun and the few lingering white clouds.

A gentle breeze continuously played with her black locks while she sat, feet dangling, on one of the manor's many porches.

A quiet, contented sigh escaped her lips.

"Taicho."

She turned her head towards the Shinigami messenger who had appeared a few feet to her right.

"What is it?"

"The Commander-General requests for the presence of all captains."

"Fine. I'll be there in a few."

The messenger gave a small nod before disappearing to deliver the message back to the Division One barracks.

Rukia smiled as her husband shifted to prop himself up from his supine position.

"And just when I was getting comfortable." he muttered, while stretching his arms over his head.

He missed his wife's lap already.

"I'll see you later."

She nodded as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

He vanished soon after.

Rukia returned her attention to the sky.

It wasn't even a minute long before he returned and stood in front of her.

He didn't say anything.

But the scowl on his face spoke volumes.

The young captain dropped to his knees and reached for the small round bump that was her stomach before lowering his head to plant a lingering kiss there.

Rukia ran her hand through his unkempt orange hair. "The baby forgives you."

She felt Ichigo smile against her belly before he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Now, GO! Before you're late. AGAIN." she chastised, trying to sound irritated, but failing miserably.

He chuckled, kissed her again then flashed stepped away.

\- END -


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IF...? Scenario 2: The war is over and he won. Who would be there to catch him when he falls? (Inspired by the end of the battle with the Grand Fisher, wherein Rukia catches him, from the Manga Chapter 24 and the Anime Episode 09)

* * *

Ichigo was exhausted and he ached all over.

He knew he was falling.

Forward.

He tried to stop; to balance himself, but his limbs would not respond.

So he fell.

Forward.

He hit something, mid-fall.

That something supported his weight then turned him around.

He was falling again.

Backwards, this time.

His decent was slow.

Gentle.

His body was eased into a lying position while his head felt as if it was being cradled on a soft, warm cloud.

"Ichigo!"

He could hear a voice... voices, calling him.

He was so spent; he couldn't even open his eyes.

But he recognized the spiritual energy that was suddenly flowing through him.

It felt nice... the familiar presence.

There was more than one, actually, and he recognized all of them, except that ONE was more than enough to calm him.

* * *

Rukia released the breath she was holding-in after seeing the confused crease in his features slowly disappear.

Lousy as he was in picking-up reiatsu, she was confident that hers was one that he would recognize, even under his nearly unconscious state.

She was no healer, but every Shinigami had some sort of familiarity on the matter. She could, at the very least, keep his injuries at bay while waiting for the professionals.

Several of their friends and comrades had gathered around the battleground. It may seemed as if they were simply scattered about, though the truth was, their positioning was strategic.

The intention was clear: they were there to protect.

The daiko may have just won and ended the war, but the Shinigami were not going to let their guard down yet.

The glow in her hand flickered momentarily as she focused on a particularly nasty hole on his chest.

He inhaled sharply.

Her free hand stroked his cheek while she offered him words of assurance.

His brows scrunched together but otherwise kept still, despite the discomfort.

It took a little longer than both of them wanted before his breathing evened out as soon as the worst of his injuries was mended.

He had finally drifted to sleep.

Rukia released her healing spell and relaxed.

Then she felt eyes on her.

Her head snapped up.

Shinji.

Momo, Toshiro and Rangiku.

Urahara.

Shunsui and Nanao.

Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Ganju.

Yurouichi.

Isshin.

Renji.

Everyone.

All with amused expressions on their faces.

She looked back down at Ichigo when he moved his head.

That's when she saw it.

A smile.

She blinked.

He turned his head again, this time, his cheek rubbing itself onto her thigh.

A satisfied sigh.

Heat rose from her neck to her cheeks.

Muffled giggles and sniggers abound.

She glanced over to where Byakuya stood and saw that he looked... entertained.

Although it was hard to tell, really, with his face turned away and his eyes closed.

Rukia had the strong urge to lift Ichigo's head off her lap and drop it on the hard, solid ground.

She hesitated.

He did save all of their lives.

And that content, oblivious smile...

So with a resigned sigh, she leaned forward, lowering her face so that her mouth hovered just above his forehead.

"Idiot." she whispered and placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

Then Rukia smiled.

\- END -


	3. Chapter 3

_WHAT IF...? Scenario 3: There are Valentine's Day and White Day BLEACH Chapters/Episodes. (But since I am not too familiar with the nitty-gritty of the girls offering chocolates to their obligations, friends, family and loved ones, I am skipping to the part where the guys give the gifts). So, the questions are: what would our favorite Shinigami Daiko give to the Thirteenth Division Lieutenant; AND, how will she accept (or decline) whatever it is he gets her?_

* * *

Ichigo knew what pain was.

He had fought too many battles, too many skirmishes in his young, human life not to know how it felt.

He had been cut, bludgeoned, gutted, buried, shot and everything in between.

So why, in the sanctity of his own room, standing tall, healthy and unscathed did he feel like he was dying?

Like he could no longer breathe?

As if there was a large gaping hole in his chest and his heart had been ripped from him?

He did not know fear.

He was too proud and too stubborn to acquaint himself with it.

But tonight, he is scared.

He was covered in a cold sweat and his hands trembled.

His eyes blinked, more times than normal, as if willing the cause of his dread away.

It is not there.

The small, white box with the violet ribbon.

It can't be there.

He had personally delivered the item to Soul Society, to the Kuchiki Mansion, to Rukia's room, himself.

Unannounced.

In the hours before the sun rose; before she woke.

He wanted it to be the first thing she sees.

He didn't need for her to acknowledge the gift, to thank him for it.

But...

For her to return it?

Did that mean...?

The constricting in his chest and stomach ground at him again.

Why should he even be bothered by it?

Hadn't he bought it out of obligation?

Wasn't it simply to return the favor of her gifting him with chocolates on Valentine's Day?

What was he expecting?

He took one deep, shuddering breath.

If that's how it was, then he will accept it.

Finally moving from the spot where he stood for who knows how long, his wide strides allowed him to cover the span of half his room in no time.

He stared at the frilly object on his study desk.

Giving it to someone else was not an option. He had intended it for her, and her alone.

The symbolism was not meant for anyone but her.

Them.

With a shaking hand, he picked-up the dainty box and gave it a look-over.

It must have been an unacceptable gift for a noble, he concluded, as his thumb flicked the lid off.

A quick glimpse inside had him confused.

There was nothing.

Except for what looked like a small, folded piece of paper.

He took the sheet and opened it.

The unsightly drawing of Chappy, the Shinigami, greeted him.

Another good look and all his fears and pain disappeared.

He shook his head, but smiled (and blushed).

So that is how it was, and he gladly accepts it.

* * *

Byakuya took a sip of hot, calming tea from his porcelain cup.

It was something he did in the evenings while he spent time with his sister.

They exchanged pleasantries, a few stories and enjoyed the quiet in each other's company until it was time to turn in.

Tonight was not meant to be any different.

And yet...

He had willed himself not to ask.

It was none of his business.

He was not at all curious as to why his sister had a radiant blush on her cheeks since that morning.

He was not at all curious as to why his sister had asked him the favor of opening a Senkaimon to the human world, to Karakura town, that afternoon.

He was not at all curious as to why his sister kept a giddy smile on her face while she absent-mindedly let a hand flutter to her throat every so often, in his presence, that night.

No, he was not at all curious.

But it was his business to know, after all.

"Rukia."

She turned to him, the smile unwavering.

"Yes, brother?"

"You seem in high spirits today."

The blush on her features seemed to have grown a shade darker.

"I am."

"I take you received fine gifts for the human practice called, 'White Day?'"

"I did, brother, and yours is one of my favorites."

He arched an eyebrow.

Unintentionally, but he dared admit that her statement piqued his interest.

"One of your favorites?"

She looked down, embarrassed.

"I hope you do not take offense in my honesty, brother."

"I do not."

She looked up, relieved.

"I... want to show you what has made me happy. But I must ask that you do not overreact."

Now why would she...?

"You have my word."

Rukia reached behind her neck with both hands, fidgeting with something hidden under her kimono. She stood while she did so and walked towards him.

Once she was standing in front of him, she offered him something hidden in her small, pale hands.

"This is Ichigo's gift, brother."

In his open hand she slowly slid a silver necklace.

She dropped the pendant, attached to the chain, onto his palm last for him to see.

A white crescent moon with its tips embracing a black sun.

He closed his eyes and returned it to her.

"Brother?"

"I intend to keep my promise, Rukia. I shall not, 'overreact,' as you asked."

"Thank you."

"If that insufferable boy makes you happy, then you have my blessing."

She was about to thank him again, but Byakuya stopped her with a look.

"But know that should he hurt you, I will personally inflict upon him the infinite blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

She nodded, understanding.

"Have you responded to that boy?"

"I have, brother. We will not see each other until the end of the week, but I have given him my assurance that I accepted his... token of affection."

"How so?"

"By now he would have returned home from his weekend errands and found the box that once contained this necklace. I have put my answer within."

"Hmmm. The drawing that you were meticulously working on this morning."

She puffed her chest in satisfaction.

"Me as Chappy wearing the necklace."

\- END. -

* * *

 _For the genuinely curious, this necklace from AMAZON is my inspiration: Eves-Addiction-Sun-Moon-Necklace/dp/B000TD0ON6 . I took liberties in changing the color scheme and the chain in my imagination, of course, for the purpose of this snippet._


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT IF...? Scenario 4: Her dear brother was not the only one who witnessed her first bankai release.

* * *

"RUKIA!"

His cry was drowned in a flash and flurry of white.

He and their companions had reluctantly pulled back as they watched her bankai unleashed for the first time.

He knew that she was ready; more than capable, even.

But the pride that he felt for her accomplishment was rapidly being replaced by another feeling.

"RUKIA!"

But she remained still; unmoving.

The battle was over; she had clearly won and done away with the enemy.

So what was she waiting for?

He rushed to her.

She was breathtaking.

Her zanpaku-to, labeled the most beautiful in Soul Society with its immaculate form, covered her mistress in white.

The only visible colors on her: a tinge of pink on her lips, and the purple in her eyes.

But when he blinked, he noticed that even they were starting to lose their shade.

She was fading.

He gripped her shoulders with both his hands, gently shaking her.

"RUKIA!"

She was freezing to the touch.

He looked down at her hand, the one that gripped Sode no Shirayuki, and saw a crack.

A crack that, in a split second, split into several vein-like lines on her paler than usual skin and started climbing upwards.

She was breaking.

The same way as ice would under pressure.

She had to contain her power; slow it down.

But she needed help.

He pulled her towards him; one arm holding her close, his free hand guided her head to rest on his chest.

Frost immediately formed where her cheek made contact.

He winced at the cold, burning sensation that penetrated through the layers of his Shihakuso.

But he held on and focused on keeping warm.

"Don't force it. Melt slowly."

Rukia's free hand trembled as it moved upward to lay beside her head on his torso.

"Slowly." she echoed, her voice distant, taking in the warmth that he radiated.

He pulled her closer to him, both arms now securely around her with his head on top of hers.

He paid no attention to the frigidity while the surroundings slowly returned to its original state; the ice disappearing as quickly as the thawing snow on her person.

It was working.

One of his hands started stroking her back, hoping to quicken the process even more.

Soon enough, she had the strength to move and gaze up at him.

"Hey." The familiar cocky smile greeted her.

She smiled back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia's eyes visibly widened at the sound of her brother's voice.

She hurriedly and completely detached herself from Ichigo's hold.

She may have been an arm's length away, but the warmth continued to spread in her body, particularly on her cheeks.

"Byakuya." Ichigo nonchalantly acknowledged, wondering why there was a visible furrow between the Shinigami Captain's brows.

"This is where we part ways."

He adjusted his robe, shaking off the remaining sleet; the final remainder of Rukia's successful bankai reveal.

"I'll be going now."

"Don't get yourself killed." Renji teased, his toothy grin annoying the hell out of Ichigo.

"That's my line." he shot back.

"Be careful, Ichigo."

It was almost a whisper, but they all heard it.

"Yeah, you too, Rukia."

Byakuya rarely shows any emotion.

So why did the crease on his usually stoic mien seemed to have deepened?

Renji snickered, it was simply too good to pass-up...

"Hey, what about me and the Taicho?"

Ichigo realized where the conversation was headed and turned around, not wanting Renji, and most especially not Byakuya, to see how red (he felt) his face was getting.

"SHUT UP!"

Half of the Seireitei shook; with a few birds flying off in a frenzy, startled.

Unfazed, Byakuya was already walking in the opposite direction. "Come, Rukia. Renji."

"Hai, Captain." the Lieutenant obediently followed his superior, throwing Ichigo one last glance over his shoulder, his expression serious this time. "Later."

Even Byakuya spared the daiko a look.

Ichigo nodded, acknowledging both men, his demeanor also serious.

A quick, meaningful exchange between nakama headed for battle.

He locked eyes with Rukia who offered him a small smile.

He smiled in return.

Both of them ignoring (for now) the uncharacteristic blushes on their faces.

She turned and jogged after her brother and her best friend.

Ichigo headed the other way.

Yes, they would all see each other later on.

He would make sure of it.

\- END. -


	5. Chapter 5

_WHAT IF...? He's finally formally asked to court her. What is the first thing that the brother orders him to do?_

* * *

He found them seated side by side on the grassy hill lost in conversation.

He stopped, dead in his tracks, hesitant to proceed.

He had always respected their relationship; them being such long-time friends, having grown up together and reuniting after decades of being estranged.

He considered walking away; already feeling guilty at the mere thought of interrupting such precious time between them.

"Ichigo."

He sometimes forgets how easily she could sense his presence.

It was scary when she did that.

Though mostly reassuring, as he was the same with her.

"Rukia." he greeted, as he walked towards them while avoiding her curious gaze.

"Renji."

"Yo, Ichigo." the red-head arched an eyebrow, noticing how his comrade seemed uneasy.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah, no, not really, just..." he sighed, wondering why it felt more difficult than it actually was.

"Byakuya wants to talk to Rukia."

It seemed strange that a blush suddenly appeared on the daiko's cheeks.

Rukia gave Renji a glance, who just shrugged at her.

She would have asked what it was about (and why Ichigo was asked to deliver the message to her) but knowing her brother, he wouldn't have said anything more, either.

Besides, if her brother called for her, she would not question it.

So she stood and patted down the visible creases on her Shihakuso.

Ichigo gave her a nervous smile as she approached him.

He was acting so strangely, she thought, but decided to ignore it… for now.

Her brother's instruction comes first.

She will confront Ichigo after.

Curiosity gnawed at her, but she flash-stepped away, leaving the two males alone.

Renji stretched his arms up, readying himself to stand.

If his Captain called for Rukia then it must mean Kuchiki Clan business. If it's clan business, then that means he's free from Division (Six) duties the rest of the day. If he's free the rest of the day, then that means he can join Ikkaku and the gang for a drink at the local tavern.

"Hey, Renji, you got time to talk?"

The lieutenant gave him a look. Something was going on, he could feel it and his gut was always right about these things.

"Sure." he said, moving his arms behind him, making himself comfortable.

Ichigo took the spot previously occupied by Rukia and took a deep breath.

He realized that he hadn't really thought about how he was going to do this...

"So, you gonna talk or not?"

... then again, when it came to Renji, unprepared wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I've asked Byakuya for permission to date Rukia."

Silence.

"If you don't know what I meant by 'date,' it's -"

"I know what it means."

Ichigo watched his eyes close and his shoulders slump a little bit forward.

"Renji..."

"About time, man."

He wasn't expecting that so soon.

Truth be told, Ichigo was expecting a little more... resistance.

Anger, maybe?

Just not *that.*

"I've accepted the label Rukia has given me a long time ago." he explained, as if reading his thoughts. He opened his eyes, turning his head to face him. "I am 'nakama' to her, as she is to me."

"I know that you care a lot for her..."

"I do, and I always will." Renji declared. "But I am not the one she wants to give her heart to."

Ichigo looked away, genuinely saddened for him.

"I'm not mad at you or anything like that."

You have the right to be, he wanted to say.

"We've become 'nakama,' too, after all the crazy we've been through." Renji said with a grin, amused at his own choice of words. "Besides, it's because of you that me and her have become friends again. You know, with that whole 'if you're not going to save Rukia, I will' thing back then."

Ichigo smiled at the memory - brutal as it was.

"Thanks, by the way."

Weird.

"You're welcome. And thanks, too, for… you know."

"Don't. Nothing to thank me for."

Silence.

"So, tell me something, will you?"

Ichigo nodded, honesty was not in short supply between them, and he was very grateful for it.

"Why'd you decide to let me know about this?"

"It was actually Byakuya's idea."

Renji's brows shot upward in surprise.

"Taicho?"

"Yeah," looking at him again, "apparently, Rukia's not the only one who's given you a label."

"Taicho?" he asked again, still in shock.

Ichigo laughed at the expression on Renji's face.

He couldn't help it, really.

But he sobered before continuing, "Byakuya gave me the instruction to ask permission from Rukia's, and I quote, "other brother," before he gives his answer. Then he told me where to find you two and have Rukia go to him before we talked."

"Huh." was all Renji had to say.

"I should also bring you back so that Byakuya can hear your answer."

"And if I refuse?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in a panic.

It was Renji's turn to laugh.

"I already said that I was okay with it. I'm not taking it back."

Ichigo felt that blush on his cheeks again. "Sheesh. You sound like my old man. I only asked to date Rukia. Not marry her."

Renji gave him another look.

"Yet." Ichigo added, heat on his face doubling.

Renji smirked. "Ah, speaking of, I'm surprised your pop didn't throw you a party or something like that after finally growing the balls to ask Rukia out."

"Oh, I'm guessing he's plotting something..." Ichigo sighed, his head dropping. "Who knows what demented things he's telling Rukia now."

"Wait. 'Now?'"

"Dad's with Byakuya and Rukia back at the mansion. He wouldn't leave me alone and insisted to come along when I spoke to Byakuya. Some crap about the proper way to ask for permission to court a lady from a noble house. He head-locked me into agreeing to let him speak on my behalf."

"What do you think he's telling them?"

Shrug.

"Whatever it is, he's probably already annoying the hell out of Byakuya."

A chuckle.

"Probably showing them your baby pictures."

A snigger.

"I bet he's already asking how many grandkids you and Rukia plan to give him."

Ichigo face-palmed.

"We should go now and salvage whatever dignity I have left."

"Yes. Yes we should."

\- END. -


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT IF…? Scenario 6: Another Shinigami wants to fight him. What does she do while this all goes down?**

* * *

"Rukia, move."

She arched an eyebrow in reply.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of him, whether you like it or not, because he dared point his zanpaku-to at you."

She did not move.

"Rukia -"

Whatever it was he had to say to her was interrupted when his adversary charged and swung his sword down at him.

Still, she did not move.

She stood, quiet, by his side, while he held his ground; Zangetsu above his head, blocking the blade.

The attacker was bigger, possibly stronger, she realized, as Ichigo began to shake under the weight of both the weapon and its wielder.

Renji and her brother had warned her about this happening.

Ichigo Kurosaki may very well be the strongest Shinigami in existence, but there will always be detractors; challengers, they said to her.

He is the kind to walk away from a meaningless confrontation.

But threaten his family, his nakama, his...

… _Woman_...

… And all hell is sure to break loose.

She did not cower under the rival's lewd stare, when he glanced at her, for she had her confidence in Ichigo.

But there was something that did not sit well with her.

As a seasoned warrior herself, she developed an instinct for this kind of thing.

She continued to observe, not budging even when Ichigo yelled at her to, "move her ass" so that he could fight properly.

Rukia was not swayed (angered at his tone and choice of words, yes, but not persuaded to go anywhere); her gaze fixed on his opponent.

Then she saw it.

It was but a split second.

Ichigo's eyes widened seeing her own zanpaku-to drawn and so close to his throat.

She had just blocked a second blade that was hidden and extended from the enemy's hilt.

She pushed forward, forcing the surprised Shinigami to tumble several steps back.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Hakuren."

Instant ice sculpture.

Effectively ending the skirmish.

"Oi."

Rukia and Ichigo looked up to the rooftops.

The new arrival jumped down and spared the defeated soul reaper a glimpse. "Excellent reflexes, Kuchiki-Fukutaicho."

"Thank you, Iba-Fukutaicho."

"He's sadly one of ours. Komamura-Taicho will not be pleased."

"No harm done. But see to it that he doesn't pull a stunt like this again."

"Sorry about the trouble."

Rukia bowed to her peer before walking away.

Ichigo easily caught up with her after a few more exchanges with the mustached lieutenant.

"Where did you hide Sode no Shirayuki?" he asked, eyeing her kimono.

She chose not to be in her uniform for their date and he was sure that he didn't see the sword on her person when they left the Kuchiki Manor.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

Ichigo felt his face burn.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

Rukia giggled as she reached for his hand, her fingers interlacing with his.

"Thanks, by the way."

She gave him a smile. "Fool. You know that I'll always save your neck."

"I thought I was the one supposed to be doing the saving while you tremble and whimper, "Help me!""

A vein popped in her forehead, ready to hit him with her free hand. "I do not tremble! And I do not whimper!"

He chuckled, before kissing her cheek, pacifying her as easily as riling her up.

"I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

\- END. -

* * *

Story inspired by a bit of trivia I stumbled upon:

 _"A she-wolf hides under a male. She doesn't seem frightened by his opponent, but that's only because she trusts her partner and believes in his strength. Why does she hide then? By doing this, the resourceful female protects her partner's throat against an attack."_


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT IF...? Scenario 7: Family downtime.**

* * *

A small, pink petal landed on the sleeping Shinigami's cheek.

His eyes shot wide open.

"What's wrong?" his companion asked, while her slender hand gently brushed the offending foliage away.

Ichigo propped himself up using his elbows and gave his wife a sheepish smile; apologetic for causing her to worry.

"Sorry, I thought Byakuya unleashed Senbonzakura on me again."

Rukia shook her head in disbelief. "After all this time? I thought you'd be over this irrational fear by now."

"You never know with him. He might just change his mind about me."

She smiled, her eyes with a teasing glint in them. "Isn't it a little too late for that?"

He chuckled as he reached to rub her stomach - the baby bump still not obvious despite being several weeks into the pregnancy's second trimester.

"Maybe. But you can't blame me for being cautious."

Ichigo leaned forward so that he could capture her lips with his own, only to pull away when he saw some sort of movement.

Rukia turned to look at what caught his attention then giggled.

It was always a sight to see her boys sleep.

The twins barely had any part of their bodies covered; the blanket that they had intended to share during their nap was twisted and folded in several places. The only one who seemed to benefit from the covering was Kon - still the mod-soul in the lion plush and their playmate and guardian - who was nestled securely between them.

She began to reach to try to set order to the bundle of mess but her husband stopped her.

"They don't seem to mind."

He moved so that he would be behind her and slowly eased her into his embrace; her back against his chest, as he leaned on the trunk of the blossoming Sakura tree where they had settled for their family picnic.

"How about we enjoy the quiet while we can? Everyone will be here soon and you know how hyper they get when dad is around."

Rukia mumbled an incoherent reply; making herself comfortable in his hold, her eyes already closed.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo sighed.

So much for that idea.

\- END -

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Color me orange, but, I can actually imagine Ichigo and Rukia entrusting Kon with their kids. He'd probably be a bad influence, yes, but overall, he would be responsible and (as) protective. Byakuya would still get on Ichigo's nerves (intentionally and unintentionally at the same time) even after being married to Rukia for years (and years to come) because he is a loving big brother that way. And of course, the kids would adore Isshin because he's a fun (albeit weird) grandfather.


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT IF...? Scenario 8: He's been gone a while on official business, so to speak, and the idea still weighs heavily on him.**

* * *

Rukia was relieved to sense the familiar spiritual presence.

It had been almost two months since he left for a mission.

Two long months since she or anybody else has heard from him.

There was some shuffling about, a pause, excited squeals and shushing before it got quiet again.

Minutes passed before the door slid open and he stepped inside, his unruly orange hair like a beacon in the dim-lighted room.

He gave her a tired smile, which she returned with her own.

"The boys are glad to see you."

He chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting them to jump me."

"They have asked for you every day since you left."

"I missed them, too." he paused, his smile growing a little more as he closed the gap between them. "All of you."

He fell to his knees to be at her level, as she was seated on one of the nursery's padded chairs while she fed their daughter.

The baby suddenly detached herself from her mother and became restless; becoming aware of Ichigo's presence.

The doting father scooped the flailing infant up while his wife fixed herself.

Wide lilac eyes stared at him while she happily gurgled.

"Waking up so late just to eat? You sure have your mother's appetite..."

He winced when he felt an elbow connect with his abdomen.

"I'll check on the twins." Rukia said, not at all looking apologetic. She kissed the baby's head then readied herself to leave. "You put her to bed."

Ichigo glared at his wife but said nothing as he readied their daughter to be burped.

The routine didn't take long and she was soon asleep.

He lowered her onto the crib and watched the peaceful expression on the baby's face.

One of his hands reached to gently stroke a chubby cheek.

He realized that she had grown during his absence.

As a full-time Shinigami Captain, he knew what his position required from him.

He knew the sacrifices he had to make.

It bothered him, yes, but he would always find ways to make it up to them.

His depressing train of thought stopped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Rukia always did know how to sneak up on him.

He turned so that they were facing each other and he gladly returned her embrace.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

It was good to be back.

\- END -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Back-to-back chapter updates because these two can be in the same timeline / universe. Ichigo and Rukia have twin boys as their eldest and middle children. Their youngest is a girl. Their daughter, I imagine, would look just like Rukia (and Hisana) - black hair, purple-hue eyes. The boys, I'm still undecided how I would mix their parents' physical traits on them. I have, sadly, not named any of them as of this writing.

PS. Dear Mr. Kubo, please don't rush the ending of BLEACH. I think we, your fans, all deserve a proper and satisfying closure to your work. Also, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, please make Ichigo and Rukia an incontestable canon pairing. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**What If...? Scenario 9: He's blurted out his feelings and she's kept him waiting.**

* * *

 _"Rukia... I love you."_

Ichigo Kurosaki stared at the ceiling.

It's already been several weeks since he confessed to her.

The timing sucked, really; them being in the middle of a war when he blatantly expressed his feelings. He had to say it, he reasoned, scared that he would never get the chance to.

She had to know.

He wanted her to know.

But, it's been so long since he's last seen or heard from her.

He sighed.

So she didn't feel the same.

It hurt.

But he hoped that he could still salvage whatever relationship they had.

Tomorrow, he would go to Seireitei and let her know that it was okay, *if* it was okay, to remain how they used to be.

The door of his room opened and he jumped into a seated position at the edge of his bed, immediately recognizing the petite woman that entered.

He kept his eyes on her, wanting to say so much, but uncertain what to say first.

She began to take slow steps forward.

"Rukia..."

He was cut off when she closed the gap between them and threw her arms around his head and pulled him towards her.

Yes, his head.

Like this, his head was barely above her shoulders.

As she hugged him, he felt her tremble.

"I love you, too."

He smiled, nuzzling her neck while his arms wrapped themselves around her small waist, pulling her even closer to him.

(In a) Gigai or not, she was soft and warm to his touch.

* * *

Karin eyed her father; noticing the relaxed stance and small smile on his lips.

"Is everything okay, dad?" Yuzu asked, noticing the tamed demeanor of their usually boisterous patriarch.

"More than 'okay,' darling Yuzu! They're getting along just fine."

"Really? Big Brother and Sister Rukia?" her eyes twinkling.

"Yup. And by the state their spiritual pressure is in, I'd say they're getting comfortable sleeping together..."

A kick to his face.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

"I didn't mean THAT! They're getting ready to sleep! Together! Close together! There's no awkwardness which is good, they have both accepted their feelings!"

The dark-haired twin was happy to hear the news and almost felt guilty for hitting her father.

"It won't be long before I get grandchildren!"

Karin sighed.

Almost.

* * *

"I've told my son before, 'you can keep staring, but the picture's not going to change.'"

Renji Abari successfully kept a 'yelp' to himself.

Although the amused looks that Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin sent his way said otherwise.

Byakuya Kuchiki didn't even flinch at the new arrival's sudden appearance.

Damn these Captains.

Isshin Kurosaki put a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder to appease his embarrassment.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit this fine night?"

"Byakuya-boy just wanted to check on his sister." Yoruichi answered. "We," pointing to herself and Kisuke, "just tagged along."

"Abari-Fukutaicho accompanied Kuchiki-Taicho on this trip between worlds, being the dependable right-hand of Division Six and devoted friend that he is to dear Rukia." Urahara said.

"If you're worried about my son taking advantage of your sister then you have nothing to worry about... at least not tonight."

Death glare.

Isshin chuckled - oh how he enjoyed teasing the Kuchiki heir.

"They're already both asleep, as you can tell." he motioned in the direction of Ichigo's window, where the four visitors had their attention on before he joined them.

Renji decided to break the tension a little.

"I'm surprised that you were able to sense us, uh, sir." not sure how he was supposed to address the former Captain. At his estimate, the group of soul reapers were probably at least several blocks away from the Kurosaki house. On top of that, they had all suppressed their reiatsus to avoid detection.

"Well, it was more a hunch, really. As soon as Rukia appeared at our front door earlier this evening, I had a feeling that at least Byakuya would show up. I may look like this, but I'm actually very sharp."

"As expected from someone who once one of the highest ranking officers of the Gotei Thirteen." Urahara commended.

"Well then, I should probably offer for you to come into my house and have some of my daughter's home-made pastries..."

"That is unnecessary. We shall take our leave."

"Already?"

"It is late and we don't want to impose." Byakuya turned to face him. "Our clans shall have our talk soon enough."

Isshin grinned. "You're right. Soon, then."

With a tip of his hat, the blonde shopkeeper flash-stepped away, with his partner-in-crime vanishing with him.

Renji was about to do the same, when...

"Wait."

He nearly tripped, stopping mid-shunpo.

"I know how much Rukia means to the two of you. Ichigo's young, but he's good boy. He's given her his heart and I don't think that he will ever want it back."

"I do not question that boy's intentions towards my sister." Byakuya's tone was uncharacteristically tender.

"And Rukia cares for the strawberry so there really is no point in doubting where this is going." Renji said, trying to sound anything but dejected.

"Ichigo will probably say the same thing when he gets the chance."

"And we will probably say the same thing to him."

Isshin nodded. They were at an understanding.

"Well, it's been a good chat. Have a safe trip back to Soul Society. Oh, and give my regards to Rangiku and Toshiro. Let them know that I haven't forgotten that I still owe them an explanation."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks, Byakuya. Renji. Good night."

With that, Isshin leapt for the nearest rooftop and made his way back to his home.

The Shinigami duo then left the World of the Living.

\- END -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know, I know. I should have focused more on the IchiRuki moment/confession but I really wanted to do something with Byakuya, Isshin and Renji. Again with the curious (and supportive) bunch! I enjoy writing (about) these kinds of interactions.

I apologize for the shifting of scenery... hope the story made sense, though!

P.S. We're still waiting, Mr. Kubo!

P.P.S. "You can keep staring, but the picture's not going to change" is from Episode 296, when Isshin dragged Ichigo away from Aizen. Ichigo stared at him for a while and this is what Isshin said to him.

P.P.P.S. I hope Toshiro and Rangiku forgive Isshin for disappearing on them... they probably regret not having come along with him, but it all turned out for the best, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT IF..? Snippet 10: At the final battle, anybody capable and willing to fight are there.**

 **And the one taunt he should have *not* made, was the very thing that brought him down.**

* * *

Drawn blades, fallen bodies.

That seemed to be the theme at the waging encounter.

But the will of each one was strong.

They would stand, stagger, charge - and continued to do so until they could.

The Quincy god found this sadistically entertaining as he easily took each one of his adversaries down.

Soon they would accept their fate.

Soon they would realize that their efforts and their sacrifices are in vain.

Soon they will all be gone.

Soon...

A split moment of distraction from his thoughts was not enough to catch him unaware as he grabbed one of his enemies by the neck.

Yhwach grinned as he held her struggling form higher from the ground for everyone to see.

"One by one, I shall end your miserable existence, starting with you, Rukia Kuchiki." His grip tightened and she gasped for air. "It is a shame, for there is a future, one that none of you will ever live to experience, where you are called a different name."

He turned his head, as he met each of the enraged glares of the four Shinigami that surrounded him.

"Rukia Kurosaki."

* * *

There was silence around them.

Every one of them, weary warriors and relieved survivors.

They will celebrate later, mourn sooner.

For now, they are content to be alive.

Proud to have been finally, truly victorious.

The remaining Squad Four members shuffled about, with limited resources and tended to their comrades.

Orihime had already activated Soten Kisshun around Uryu and Ryuuken - proud and stubborn as they were, they still needed to be healed. Chad and Ganju sat close by, waiting for their turn, since they fared much better than everyone else.

Hanataro Yamada actively offered whatever assistance he could. In the span of time that he had served under the Gotei Thirteen, he had never witnessed this much destruction... and carnage.

With a tired, sad sigh, he looked around to see if there was anybody else who needed him.

When his sights settled on two of his friends, he couldn't help but smile.

In one corner of the battlefield laid Ichigo Kurosaki: his head nestled comfortably on Rukia's lap while she healed him.

"Oi, don't bother them."

He stood straight as a rod, hearing the Sixth Division's Lieutenant.

"I wasn't going to, Abari-Fukutaicho." he turned around, expecting him to be alone.

"Ah, Kuchiki-Taicho! and..." he stared at the unfamiliar, yet, familiar face with them.

"This is Ichigo's dad." Renji said, putting the poor soul out of his confused state. "He's the former Captain of the Tenth..."

"Isshin Shiba. It's Kurosaki now. Long story."

The Leader of the Fourteenth Advance Relief Team nodded; there will be time to hear it someday. He eyed their bandaged bodies and held back the urge to scold them.

"YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"GAH! MY HEAD!"

Hanataro spun around just in time to see the petite Kuchiki walk past them in a hurried, angry huff.

Byakuya saw his sister's flushed face and was ready to unleash Senbonzakura at the Daiko when he noticed the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He re-sheathed his sword and settled for glaring at Ichigo who had rolled on to his stomach and stared at Rukia's retreating back with an amused look.

"See to his injuries." Isshin instructed. "But make sure you hurt him a little for whatever it was he said to Rukia."

The Shinigami healer nodded again then went to the hero's aid.

There will be time to tease him someday.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Because this was rushed and I suck at writing fight scenes.

For those who don't get it (sorry I edited that part out in favor of dramatic flair), the furious four are: Isshin, Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo. Who else would be so livid about Yhwach hurting Rukia _especially_ after finding out that she will be married (to Ichigo) someday?

Oh my, we're down to our final BLEACH manga chapter. *cries* It does feel very hurried and if rumors are to be believed, it is only because of some dispute with the publisher(?) that has caused Mr. Kubo to rush the ending (he really intended for BLEACH to end soon; just not 'this-coming-week' soon). *cries again*

I hope the series gets picked up as an anime and some sort of special (animation or manga) can be made to answer all the possible questions about the story and the characters that Mr. Kubo will be forced to leave hanging or open-ended because of the said rush. *still crying*

PS. BLEACH WIKI says Hanataro was promoted to "co-third seat of the fourth division" aside from being the "leader of the fourteenth advance relief team." Wow. I did not know that.


	11. Chapter 11

**SPOILER ALERT! Mentions of scenarios from the latest BLEACH Chapter (685).**

 _ **WHAT IF...? Snippet 11: She's sad that he didn't show up for that major milestone in her life. Why wasn't he there?**_

* * *

 _"What's with the long face?"_

Her best friend's words continued to echo in her head long after the rites had ended.

She was frustrated with herself, really.

Rukia Kuchiki had long mastered the art of reigning in her emotions. Sure, she allowed a select few to see her true feelings, but not like this.

She should have been elated (which she was); not overwhelmingly disappointed.

For after ten years of hard work, she earned her promotion as the new Captain of the Thirteenth Division.

Ukitake-Taicho would have been proud.

Kaien-dono would have been proud.

Brother Byakuya was proud.

Even Renji was proud.

Was *he* not proud?

Rukia sighed.

No, she's not supposed to be feeling this way.

Today, she should be celebrating her accomplishment.

She should be inside the great Kuchiki hall mingling with her guests, accepting their congratulations and well-wishes.

She should be.

But she isn't.

He was supposed to be there.

Intimate as the event was, being only among, now, her fellow Captains, he was granted a special invitation by the Captain-Commander.

But he didn't come.

The evening's party at her home was for those who were not as privileged.

His family and their friends, Shinigami and not, were all there.

Imagine her surprise when his sister looked at her with wide eyes, appalled when she found out that her brother was not in Soul Society as they had originally thought.

Even the nonchalant, logical twin could not offer her an idea where her 'idiot brother' could be or where he had gone.

His father, one to infuse humor in almost all situations, was unusually serious. He was not happy at all about his son missing his 'third daughter's' big day.

No one knew where he was; not their human friends, not Kon, not Kisuke nor Yoruichi.

So where was he?

Is he okay?

Surely that is the only reason why he was not there.

Panic crossed her features at the thought.

They should go search for him.

And just as she decided to rally everyone on a massive manhunt, she felt him.

The familiar, overwhelming but warm, reassuring reiatsu that belonged to nobody else but him.

"Ichigo."

He was alive, thank the gods, and he appeared well.

Relief was soon replaced by irritation.

She moved so that her back faced him, her head held high.

"I'm sorry I missed your promotion ceremony."

He had the decency to at least sound apologetic, she noticed.

"Don't be mad. I have a very good reason for not being there."

She heard some of the koi from her brother's pond splash around.

She liked this part of the Kuchiki Manor. The wooden bridge above the small artificially made body of water had always granted her some sort of tranquility, even during the years when she felt she did not belong there.

This time though, it did not seem to be helping her.

She shouldn't really be angry.

She shouldn't really be... anything.

She had long wished for Ichigo to live a normal human life.

Well, as normal as a substitute Shinigami's duties would allow him.

After the Quincy war, he finished high school then went on to study and graduate from college.

He even has a thriving career now.

He's busy enough as it is.

Him not present for the formality of her rising from the ranks should be irrelevant.

But she couldn't help it.

That was obvious when Renji pointed out the expression on her face while she waited outside the Captain's hall.

He was teasing her, of course, to help calm her nerves, but it was much more than that.

A hand gently grasped her arm to turn her around. "Give me a chance to explain."

She allowed him to move her; allowed him to continue speaking despite the lingering frustration.

"You know that I would have never missed this, not for just anything."

She kept her attention on the placid water.

She heard him sigh.

"Hey," he tried getting her attention again, as he took hold of one of her hands. "I wanted to do this today, so I had to wait for this to be finished."

His excuse made no sense at all and she intended to let him know that.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she looked at him but her words died in her mouth as soon as she saw it…

… a white gold ring, with a round, sparkling amethyst in the middle and two side diamonds.

Ichigo then got on one knee, still clutching her hand, his amber eyes expectant.

"Taicho," his tone a mix of playful endearment as he acknowledged her new title, "will you marry me?"

Her answer was immediate.

"No."

His chest tightened and it suddenly felt difficult to breathe.

How one small word could break him - the boy who had won and survived several battles - was beyond his comprehension.

His grip on her loosened and he lowered his head.

The hand that held the ring started shaking; confidence and resolve no longer willed it to be still.

And just as he was about to retract himself from the rather embarrassing and depressing situation...

"My name isn't 'Taicho.'"

His head snapped back up, his eyes meeting her own teary yet happy ones.

He knew what she was trying to say.

He always did.

With a renewed hope, he steadied his hand and his gaze with a smile, no, a cocky grin, then asked her again:

"Rukia, will you marry me?"

No longer able to contain herself, she jumped into his arms, surprising him and causing both of them to fall.

The discomfort of landing on his back on the hard wood was soon forgotten when the woman on top of him, tear-stained face and all, but radiant like the full moon above them, nodded.

"Yes, Ichigo, I will marry you."

A sudden cheer erupted from the manor and they both craned their neck to see a rather large audience watching them.

(And was that his dad crying and giving him a double thumbs up?!)

They both blushed but ignored the crowd for a little longer while Ichigo slipped the ring on her left hand's fourth finger.

After a quick inspection of the dainty, beautifully crafted piece of jewelry, she pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm still mad at you, by the way." she whispered, her mouth just a breath away from his.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"What do I have to do for you not to be mad at me anymore?"

"Chappy." she stated simply before planting a kiss on his lips then moving away. "Lots and lots of Chappy."

He knew what he was getting himself into.

"Fine, woman. Chappy it is."

With a triumphant smile she got on her feet then walked towards the eager mob. Some of the ladies were still squealing after witnessing the exchange and requests to see the ring were rampant.

Ichigo stood and dusted himself off.

That's when he felt a menacingly dangerous amount of spiritual pressure.

He gulped, turned around and saw Byakuya staring him down.

Oh, yes, he knew what he was getting himself into.

But she was worth it.

She always has been.

\- END -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** By definition, "long face" is a noun meaning, _an unhappy or disappointed expression._ So why, on the day of her promotion, is Rukia sad? Because Ichigo's not there, that's why! (A fanatic can dream, right?)

OMG, Rukia's a Captain now! But anybody else wonder why Ichigo wasn't there? I can accept the solemnity of the ceremony since it was just the Captains inside with the Lieutenants outside, but still, you would think that Ichigo would be present, right?

Goodness, one more chapter. Happy as I am that there's one more, I was a little heart-broken. I already managed to psych myself that it will be the last one this week, but finding out that we have to wait two more weeks(?!) made my stomach drop.

I CAN'T TAKE THE SUSPENSE!

I wonder where Mr. Kubo is taking the story with a timeskip and a mysterious spiritual pressure surge?

A lot of fans seemed dissatisfied with the direction of the ending.

I agree on the part that there will probably be a lot of unanswered questions, but what can you do with two chapters?

I personally enjoyed reading Chapter 685. Some comments and questions, though (WARNING AGAIN: SPOILER ALERT):

\- I'm a little confused about the towering white twin-structures … what's it for?;

\- Kenpachi, you may be a monster, but you're a funny and admirable monster;

\- Shuhei finally learned his bankai and he's getting no love from Rangiku nor his Captain for it;

\- Ikkaku is now Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division and Yumichika is presumably now third seat. I'm a little sad that Yachiru is no longer around;

\- Toshiro regrettably did not keep his (hot) adult form... how young is he anyway?;

\- Tetsuzaemon is now Captain of the Seventh. I guess this means that (the former) Komamura-Taicho is no longer capable of reverting back to his old form?

\- Isane is now Captain of the Fourth. Her lieutenant is her sister, Kiyone. Does that mean that Sentaro is no longer third seat but now Rukia's lieutenant?;

\- Lisa is now Captain of the Eighth, taking the place of Shunsui. Her power was never really showcased so I'm not sure how I feel about this one;

\- Nemu has been re-created. She's a cute kid... I wonder if Mayuri's going to be a little more nurturing (or a little less brutal) on her now?; and,

\- I can't possibly be the only one who cried a little while Shunsui was talking to Jushiro's gravestone.

Also, I can't help but wonder how the humans fared. What are they doing with their lives now that they're adults (they'll be twenty-seven years old, if my math and guess are correct)? Surely there will be those that are married or planning to get married (I SHIP URYU AND ORIHIME, too). Even Ichigo's sisters will be young adults now. And where are the other Vizards? Where is Kisuke? Yoruichi? Isshin? The Arrancar?

Gah. My head hurts!

So two more weeks.

More time to speculate, and maybe get some more positive, wishful ICHIRUKI vibes out there.

Please be a happy ending...


	12. Chapter 12

_**WHAT IF...? Snippet 12: Because reasoning/arguing with your pregnant wife is a lost cause.**_

* * *

She let herself inside his office after the nurse waved at her and motioned for her to do just that.

It wasn't her first time there, anyway. She's a staple around the Karakura hospital and the staff knew her well because of *what* she was: the wife of one of the greatest surgeons in Japan.

She tucked a loose auburn strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Working hard as always, Ichigo."

The young doctor tore his eyes away from the computer monitor, surprised to see her there.

"Ah, Orihime, I'm sorry." He stood and went to her. "I didn't even hear you come in." He gently held her by the elbow while they took a steady walk towards the chair fronting his desk.

Once she was comfortably seated, he planted a kiss onto her head which made her giggle a little.

Not only was she ticklish, but she also was never really able to get rid of the butterflies that fluttered in her insides whenever he was around.

Ichigo positioned himself to lean on his desk. He remained standing, a little to her side and watched her for a while.

"Are you allowed to be alone right now?"

"I'm fine. You know it tends to get... quiet back at home."

He chuckled. "You can have my dad for a while if you want a little distraction."

She laughed with him. "I may take you up on that offer some time, but I believe he's busy these days."

"Busy driving me up the wall."

"And preparing for the arrival of his grandkids."

Ichigo's expression softened and it never failed to make her heart melt.

"How is Rukia doing?"

A hand raked through his spikey orange hair. "Stubborn as always. Wouldn't keep still even if you kido-ed her to make her immobile. No surprise she listens to her brother, though. She'll even listen to Renji. Just not me."

"I believe that's what we do best."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"We wives tend to listen to everybody except our husbands."

He shook his head, amused.

"Giving Uryu hell, then, huh?"

She gave him an innocent smile. "Not intentionally. He just worries too much about me. The same way you excessively fuss over Rukia."

"She's my wife and she's due any time soon. I can't help it." He shoved his hands into his pants' pockets. "You can't blame four-eyes, either." He smiled while eyeing her own baby bump.

"Like I said, I'm fine. We both are." she rubbed her stomach affectionately. "Besides, I'm never really alone." Her flower clips visibly shimmered as if to second her statement; her miniature guardians' way to let them know that they are always on alert should their mistress need them.

"Good to know."

A knock on the door.

"Come in."

Despite looking exhausted, the new arrival walked in with his head held high.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." He was genuinely apologetic as he lowered his head to kiss his wife. "Although I thought I told you that I would pick you up at home."

Orihime shook her head. "I don't mind. I wanted to get some fresh air. Besides," she added, looking at Ichigo, "It's always nice to have time to talk with friends."

Uryu spared his fellow doctor a glance. They're both extremely busy professionals and despite working under the same establishment, they rarely had time to hang-out.

"Shouldn't you be back at Soul Society?"

"I should be out in a while. Just finishing some paperwork."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you!"

"Think nothing of it. I needed the break."

"We'll leave you to finish then." Uryu helped his wife onto her feet while a hand brushed across her bump to greet their yet to be born child. "What do you want for dinner?"

Orihime pursed her lips in thought.

Just then, a rather shrill, unpleasant alarm pierced through the quiet of the room.

"Sorry, still couldn't figure out the settings of the damn phone Urahara gave me."

He rounded his table then opened the drawer where the noise came from.

His eyes visibly widened as soon as he opened the text that came in.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" she tried to keep her voice calm, seeing his panicked expression.

Uryu took the unit from his trembling hand and read the short, urgent message from Isshin Kurosaki:

RUKIA'S GONE INTO LABOR. GATHER EVERYONE. COME QUICK.

Orihime squealed in delight.

With an exasperated sigh at the sight of his frozen comrade, he gave him a good smack up the head to wake him out of his daze.

"Kurosaki," he said irritably, "now's not the time to act like an idiot. Your wife needs you and your family wants you there." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "We'll handle spreading the news."

Ichigo glared at him (it hurt, but he will never admit it).

"What are you waiting for?! GO!"

The Shinigami Daiko huffed then smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Give our love to Rukia." Orihime said before he broke into a run. "We'll be there as soon as we can!"

She turned to her husband who was busy typing away on the phone.

"I've sent the message out to our nakama. We are to meet at the Shoten in an hour."

She frowned at him.

"Wh-what?"

"You didn't have to hit him."

"Because reasoning with him works much better." he retorted.

"He's going to get back at you for that, you know."

"Like I'll ever be caught unaware."

"We'll see." she challenged as she took his offered arm and they both let themselves out.

Deny (it) all they want, but Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki were similar in a lot of ways, she thought fondly. Especially when it came to how they acted around their wives.

Those two men had always been rough and honest with each other.

But that's what friends are for.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just so you know: I don't hate Orihime. I like Orihime as Ichigo's friend. Yes, people, men and women can be cozy and warm with each other and have no ulterior motives.

So, as I've said, I don't hate Orihime. I'm just an Ichigo-Rukia shipper, that's all.

I'm a little bothered (deeply saddened) by the predictions I've seen lately. Although right now, they're just that. Predictions (oh please let them be predictions and not spoilers). "Ichigo and Orihime" I've read. *cries* Where is the ICHIRUKI love?

We have a date: August 22 (Monday) - is this the final, real deal? It is the date that Mr. Kubo will end the BLEACH manga. It is the date when we will find out (finally) who Mr. Kubo himself ships (*IF* he will actually do just that; he's been mum about it since the beginning...).

There are hopes of BLEACH being revived as an anime as well. Also, one article said that since the manga was rushed, it is possible that the anime will cover the parts that were not in the original work. The fight scenes in this arc are sure to be awesome as animation.

Still waiting with bated breath, Mr. Kubo!

P.S. Shoten = Urahara's Shop


	13. Chapter 13

**WHAT IF..? Snippet 13: He dared to cross the proverbial line. She did not stop him.**

* * *

"Kurosaki, you look constipated."

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Shut-up, Ishida."

For the record, the Shinigami Daiko was not constipated.

He was simply conflicted within.

 ** _You should do it, King._**

Zanpaku-to spirit or not, he was still on the fence about listening to the Hollow-Quincy hybrid that was part of his soul.

 ** _It's one of the few things we agree on._**

Zangetsu was hardly talkative.

But after he managed to survive being absorbed by Yhwach and returned to his form, he was abnormally chatty.

 ** _I know you want to._**

And annoying.

They, the humans and Arrancar, were waiting for the Senkaimon and Garganta to be opened.

The (still) capable, remaining members of the Gotei Thirteen gathered and waited with them.

Ichigo scanned the small crowd of familiar faces.

But his line of sight kept going back to one particular soul.

She looked exhausted, as all of them were, but somehow, she was... glowing.

 ** _What's the worst that could happen?_**

 ** _She would hate me. Oh, and Byakuya would kill us._**

 ** _Is the King afraid?_**

He snorted; the sound causing some heads to turn in his direction.

 ** _Che, as if._**

A bright light snapped him out of his thoughts and he noticed that the gate to the living world was just about ready for them to pass through.

 ** _Do it._**

 ** _Not with everyone watching!_**

 ** _DO IT NOW._**

"Fine, just get off my case!"

This time, all eyes were on him.

 ** _Oh, shit._**

And Zangetsu had the gall to laugh.

With a deep breath, he turned and hurriedly approached her.

"Ichigo, what's with that face?" her tone was teasing with her head tilted to the side as she eyed his stiff movement curiously.

No, still not constipated. Just determined.

And nervous as hell.

When she was within reach, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him...

... then kissed her on the mouth.

The last thing he heard were gasps from the ladies in attendance - Orihime, Nelliel, Rangiku, Nanao, Hinamori – before he blocked everyone and everything (but her) out.

Surprised as she may have been, it didn't take long for her to respond to his kiss.

Not wanting to prolong the "show" in front of their family, friends and comrades, he reluctantly pulled back and grinned at her.

"I'll see you soon, Rukia."

She nodded once, unsure why she suddenly couldn't find her voice while her face burned crimson.

He released her, grin still in place, then turned to run towards the Senkaimon.

The Shinigami cheered while his nakama sprinted after him with his dad taking the rear, his eyes shining with (comically) happy tears.

Ichigo was certain that he was never going to hear the end of it.

 ** _She is the only one I will accept as (the) Queen._**

He smirked.

Definitely one of the few things they agreed on.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Nope, still not over it. Still sad. Still wondering what went wrong. And still desperately trying to conjure up happy thoughts.

Coupling choices aside, I would have to agree that the BLEACH ending was not good… there are so many questions left unanswered and too many characters lost in limbo (like Isshin, Yoruichi and Kisuke). I could go on, but I'm still frustrated about the direction the story took, so I won't.

I want Mr. Kubo to get interviewed to give him a chance to explain what happened, what he planned to do with BLEACH (if he had all the time and resources at his disposal) and what was going through his head... Then maybe, MAYBE, everything would make sense and I won't be so broken (up) about it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**WHAT IF...? Snippet 14: They were caught with their pants down and there's nowhere to run or hide from the inevitable.**_

* * *

How they ended-up in their current... "situation" was unclear.

Not so much as a blur, as they were quite aware when everything up to that point happened, but, still, the result was not what they were expecting.

There was a whole lot of them that needed healing; that needed to be there.

So it was beyond strange that Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting back-to-back with Rukia Kuchiki.

Alone.

Together.

In one of the Kirinden's hot springs.

Completely naked.

Not counting the small white towels that were required to cover the top of their heads, of course.

At this point, the young man wished it was large enough to cover other parts of him.

Like his face.

Because he was sure that the heat he felt on his face was not from the steam.

The last time he was here, he was wrapped in bandages.

So was the woman behind him.

At least he thought she was until he saw her float, exposing her smooth, peach-shaped...

"You had better not be looking, Ichigo."

"For the last time, Rukia, I am not looking!"

"Then why do you keep shifting?!"

"Because being here with you makes me uncomfortable!"

He heard her gasp and realized the error of his words.

"Hey, you shouldn't be standing." he reprimanded, feeling her move. "Sit down."

"The extent of my injuries are not as grave as yours. I do not need to stay long."

Her retort was uncharacteristically subdued.

One of his hands grasped her arm. His head was turned away; for propriety's sake. He was grateful for his long limbs that allowed him to reach her without much effort.

"Tenjiro wouldn't stick you here if he didn't think you needed it. Just stay. Please."

She wordlessly sank down and he let her go.

So they sat, still with their backs "facing" each other, and they were quiet (again) for a while.

"Am I that unappealing to you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Perhaps if it were someone like Orihime, who's gifted in certain areas..."

"RUKIA, WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU SAYING?"

It took a lot of self-control for him not to spin around and shake some sense into that miniature body of hers.

"You've been acting strange since we were tossed here."

She wasn't kidding about the 'tossed' bit; they were literally thrown into the spring by the Sentoki.

After they were stripped naked by Senjumaru.

The bastards.

"In case you've forgotten, Rukia, we're not exactly wearing anything right now."

"So?"

"So?" he echoed, not sure why he was even having this conversation with her. "Aren't you the least bit unnerved by all this?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's you. Why should I be uncomfortable? I trust you."

He smiled at that.

"So why are you uncomfortable with me, Ichigo? Don't you trust me?"

Yup, the heat on his face is definitely not from the steam.

"Me not trusting you is not the issue here, Rukia."

"Then...?"

"And what's with the crap about you being 'unappealing?' I happen to find you very attractive."

There he said it.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. I think you're beautiful. And your chest size doesn't matter to me."

Silence.

She's not going to go bankai on him, is she?

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

He froze hearing his name.

From that voice.

His head hesitantly turned to find another naked Shinigami in the water with them.

In one second flat (possibly less), he was at the other side of the spring.

"Byakuya?! Where did you come from?"

He was momentarily snubbed while the Kuchiki noble instructed his sister to move beside him.

She did, with no hesitation.

Ichigo may have abruptly looked away, but not before sneaking a glance at her pale backside.

When did the damn spring become unbearably hot?

"It seems my son has expressed his intentions."

"DAD?!"

The former captain grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He was seated (and kami, was he naked, too?!), quite comfortably, beside him.

As if he has been there the whole time.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

Isshin chuckled. "You should be more aware of your surroundings. Then again, I can't say I blame you for being distracted."

Ichigo swears all the blood in his body went to his face.

"Now, this is hardly a formal arrangement, but you will have to agree with me on this one, Byakuya."

"It would seem so."

Ichigo looked at his father, his expression serious, then looked to Byakuya, with the same expression (although he had rarely seen the Sixth Division Captain with any other expression at all).

He looked at Rukia who had her head down, but he can see the flush on her cheeks.

"My son's just about to finish high school; young by human standards. But I can be lenient with him so he can take Rukia out on dates. Provided, of course, that he still gets good grades."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, GOAT-FACE?"

"You do still plan to go to college, right, son? So that's Shinigami duties, school, and dates with dear Rukia."

"HUH?"

"These... 'dates,' I propose that they be chaperoned."

"ARE YOU SETTING US UP?"

"Now, now, Byakuya, let them have their fun. Besides, how will they make me grandchildren if someone's always with them?"

"DO YOU WANT HIM TO KILL ME?"

A spike in someone's spiritual pressure.

"He-he's kidding about the grandchildren, b-brother." Rukia stammered. "Uncle likes to joke about these things."

"There will be no 'making of grandchildren' while on these dates."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Isshin huffed. "Fine, not until after Ichigo graduates from college, then."

"Further details can be discussed back at the manor, at a more appropriate setting."

"IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME?"

"Then you at least approve these conditions?"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"The question wasn't directed at you, son." Isshin playfully chided.

Ichigo ignored him. "I do not agree to any of these." He looked at Rukia and saw the hurt in her eyes. He offered her a reassuring smile.

"Because neither of you asked Rukia if she was okay with it."

His gaze was intense but she felt his scrutiny comforting.

"Idiot." she muttered under her breath. The insult would have had bearing if it weren't for the lingering blush on her cheeks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Shiba, reinstated head of the Shiba family's branch, has expressed his interest in you." Byakuya said. "Isshin Shiba and I have discussed some terms to this intended courtship, as you have witnessed. Do you accept them? More importantly, do you willingly accept Ichigo Kurosaki as a suitor? "

Rukia nodded. "Yes, brother, I accept. Both the conditions and Ichigo..."

Happy squeal from the bearded man seated across them.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at Ichigo who was trying to hide his embarrassment: from his father's antics or the situation they had suddenly found themselves in, she wasn't sure.

"There is one more thing that needs to be settled, though."

Everyone's attention was on the Sixth Division's Captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Why did it feel like he was going to be in trouble?

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

The orange-head scrambling out of the water was comical.

"Brother!" Rukia exclaimed, surprised. "What was that for?"

"The Toho Shinso has informed me that the boy dared to look at your buttocks while you were unconscious in this very spring a few days ago. This," he waved his hand so that the thousands of pink petals would continue to chase after the Daiko, "is for your honor."

She blushed - touched by her brother's sense to protect and by the sight of Ichigo's tight rear as he ran to avoid the onslaught of blossoms that threatened to severely hurt him.

This is going to be an interesting courtship.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If Byakuya ever did find out that Ichigo has seen Rukia's naked butt, he would go overprotective big brother on him (never mind that he's given his blessing for the two to date).

The royal guard seemed like a mischievous bunch to me. I actually imagined them wanting to play matchmaker at the end of the Quincy war, thus putting Ichigo and Rukia in this scenario. Unlikely now, knowing how BLEACH ended (and not knowing what happened to the Zero Division, aside from the so many other things that remained unanswered), but this is *my* head-canon, so *this* happens anyway.

Naked Byakuya negotiating with Isshin in a hot spring... this is my sense of humor kicking-in, so "bare" (ha ha!) with me.

A side-story:

Back when I was still hopeful for that happy ICHIRUKI ending, I daydreamed about seeing an omake at the end of the last animated episode of the thousand year arc:

 _At the Kuchiki Mansion, Ichigo and Rukia are arguing (again) faces inches away from each other, until someone clears his throat to snap them back to the reality that they are not alone. They pull back, and the view changes to Rukia seated beside her brother Byakuya then to Ichigo who is seated beside his dad Isshin. Rukia is surprisingly not in Shinigami garb, but is dressed-up a bit in a kimono with her hair done in a simple 'do (she would have kept her hair short). Ichigo looks a little older; possibly in his early twenties (human years). Byakuya then asks if they are in agreement, to which Isshin nods and says yes. Ichigo and Rukia are blushing and their eyes (it's always how they look at each other) show just how happy they are. The Kuchiki clan has accepted the Shiba-Kurosaki's proposal for Ichigo to formally court Rukia._

They've been together all those years that have passed, of course, enjoying their friendship until they both FINALLY realize that they're so much more than just friends.

That's my "The End."

It will never happen now and it continues to sadden me, but as long as my imagination (and you wonderful fellow shippers/authors) lets me have ICHIRUKI, I will continue to write (our version of) happy endings for them.

As one dedicated fan declared: "I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP," I have decided to do so as well.

Screw canon.

The black sun will be with his white moon.

I will make it so.

PS Sentoki = Hot Spring Demon / Toho Shinsho = Divine General of the East. Both are titles of Tenjiro Kirinji, Royal Guard and Master Healer; Creator of the Healing Hot Springs. The Kirinden is Tenjiro's headquarters that houses a number of the hot springs.


	15. Chapter 15

**WHAT IF...? Snippet 15: She believes he'll be happier without her interrupting his life. He doesn't even know what she's thinking.**

* * *

So he found her.

It was no big feat, though, since he kind of already knew where she was.

Every time her reiatsu vanishes for no apparent reason, he knew she was here.

He was relieved, anyway; it meant he didn't have to tell his Captain the tragic news of her sudden passing.

He shivered slightly as she came closer to view.

If it took him this long to notice (it), then he was probably that lost in his thoughts.

Thankfully, he had a good amount of spiritual pressure to counter her own.

But, kami, could it possibly get any colder?

"Oi, Rukia, what's gotten you so riled up?"

Good thing reflex immediately kicked-in, or he would have found out exactly how sharp Sode No Shirayuki's blade was.

"What did Ichigo do this time?"

It was a rhetorical question, of course, since she had just come back from the world of the living.

Although he highly doubted that it was someone else from their circle of (human) friends who managed to ruffle her feathers like this. So it was only natural to blame the strawberry.

Her eyes narrowed to slits at his words but said nothing while she withdrew her sword from his neck.

And glad as he was that Zabimaru managed to block the attack, he would still rather not have it (or any other sword) so close to such a vital part of his body.

She walked away then repositioned herself to continue slashing at an invisible enemy.

Strange. She would have shouted at him by now.

"Hey, you worried Taicho by disappearing like that. You aren't usually so reckless."

She continued to ignore him.

"You know, I have to report to your brother that I've found you and found you like..." he pointed at her from feet to head, "this. He's going to ask you about it when you get home."

Still ignoring him.

"Fine." he turned towards the exit. "I'm sure he can go ask Ichigo about it..."

The Sixth Division Lieutenant barely had time to get out of the way of Shirayuki's first dance.

It's a good thing he's a lot faster than he looks.

He lifts his sword so that the handle is resting on his shoulder, steadying himself.

"Alright, Kuchiki. Talk."

"This does not concern you, Abari."

"Of course it does. Look at you! You obviously have something on your mind and I want to know what it is."

Rukia looked away but her defensive stance remained.

"So, tell me, what happened between you and Ichigo?"

Did he just hear her growl?

"Why does it always have to be about Ichigo? Why can't we just leave him alone?!"

He arched a tattooed eyebrow in confusion.

"Tsugi No mai, Hakuren!"

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

Dust scattered around as the two Shinigami clashed.

She wasn't angry at him, Renji noted as she swung and tried to land a hit on him. She was simply letting some pent up frustration out (unfortunately, though,) on him.

As much as he wanted to help her in that way, he was too skilled (he's not bragging, by the way) to allow himself to get hurt intentionally.

But she had been practicing.

And she had been getting stronger since the end of the Quincy war.

So at the end of their battle, she emerged victorious.

The Thirteenth Division Lieutenant managed to pin her much larger adversary to the ground.

It was usually the case when they were sparring, but she did not smirk at him as she would every time she won.

This time, her head was lowered then she fell down on her knees, exhausted.

Now he was truly worried.

He sat himself up and reached to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why can't we leave Ichigo alone?" she asked again, this time, in a whisper.

"You're not making any sense..."

"We agreed to meet today at his college. But when I saw him with his classmates... he looked so normal. "

"He's hardly normal, Rukia."

SLASH

"Watch where you swing your sword!"

"Then stop saying stupid things!" She sighed. "He doesn't have to be a Daiko. He can live..."

"A normal life?" he finished for her. "Is that what you think he wants?"

"No. He wouldn't want it. But I would want it for him. He's too stubborn to want it."

He digested her words for a while.

"What brought this on?"

"I already told you."

"There's more you're not telling me."

"There is nothing..."

"If you want me to take your side, then you'll have to convince me why we should leave the berry alone and let him live a normal life, even if you yourself said he doesn't want to."

"Fine."

"So?"

"There's this female from his class..."

"Is she hot?"

THWACK

"... who's taken interest in him."

"And you know this how?"

"I overheard it. She was talking to her friends and she was watching him."

"So... is she hot?"

SMACK

"Ichigo's most likely oblivious to the fact. He's very clueless about girls that ogle at him." Renji rubbed his sore arm. "So..." he moved his head to avoid the small hand that aimed to punch him again.

"I wasn't going to ask if she's hot!"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, what does that have to do with us leaving him alone?"

"He's happy. We should let him be."

"Not buying it."

"Renji, listen to me: He should be allowed to live a life he deserves!"

"Exactly. And that's what he's doing right now. He's studying to be a doctor, like his father, because he wants to. He's kept his substitute status, slays hollows, because he wants to. He's remained in touch with us, continues to travel between the realms, because he wants to. It's the life he wants. The life he deserves."

Rukia shook her head.

No, the life he deserves was one without the troubles of Soul Society in it.

"And if you're thinking about separating yourself from him, then I'm telling you now that you're making a big mistake."

She looked at her best friend with wide eyes.

"It's taken a while to re-acquaint myself with how your head works, Rukia, but I'm slowly getting the hang of it again." he smiled, triumphant seeing her expression.

"You know, I've noticed it for a while now. I think Kuchiki-Taicho has, too."

She averted her eyes and stared at her hands that were now on her lap.

"You have to tell Ichigo."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter!" she met his eyes. He almost cringed at the sight of her holding back tears. She rarely cries; rarely shows any emotion that make her appear weak.

"I am nothing but a distraction to him. Every time I visit, it takes away what little normalcy he has left."

Stubborn, she was.

But she needed to say it.

Because it needed to be said and heard.

"So that's it? You will keep your feelings bottled-up because you decided that Ichigo would be happier without you or Soul Society around to bug him?"

"Yes."

"Nope, still not convinced."

"What would you have me do, then? Confess? I can't do that!"

There it is!

Just a little more...

"Why not?"

"I can't tell Ichigo that I love him!" she yelled, her small body shaking. "He's working so hard living as he should be that it wouldn't be fair to him! Therefore, it would be best if I stayed away."

"You know what's not fair? You deciding all that on your own."

Rukia visibly stiffened.

Renji couldn't stop the wide grin forming on his mouth.

He wasn't there.

He can't be there.

"Oi, Ichigo, took you long enough to jump in."

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Waited for the right time."

"Women talk too much." the red-head patted his childhood friend on the head before standing and dusting himself. "She's all yours."

"How... how long have you...?"

"A while. Too bad you didn't catch Renji in the ice pillar."

"Hey!"

"You're not the only one who can hide their reiatsu, Rukia." he chided. "I also know when you're around even when you don't want me to know you're there."

It sounded cheesy and creepy at the same time but it was the truth.

"You've forgotten that Dad's been training me."

He approached and gave Renji his silent thanks.

Ichigo had come running as soon as his last class ended. It had bothered him as to why she would suddenly leave without telling him. He had met up with Renji while he was headed out to look for her. He was told to keep out of sight; listen to what she had to say before confronting her.

He was glad that he listened to Renji's advice this time around.

"Just make sure that she's smiling when she returns to the manor or the Captain will have both our heads."

Ichigo gave him a cocky smile while he lowered himself to pick Rukia up from the ground, bridal style. She was too embarrassed, too shocked, to resist or protest.

"You can count on it."

\- THE END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I honestly said to myself that I was taking a break this week, but the ideas just won't stop coming!

I know I've already done a "bro" snippet a few fanfic chapters ago, but I wrote that before BLEACH chapter 682 came out. I adored that moment between Ichigo and Renji and was inspired to write another snippet starring their bro-relationship. I was so sure back then that the pineapple would play some role in the beginning of ICHIRUKI's romance. His loyalty, of course, would still be with Rukia and he would not hesitate to kill Ichigo if he hurt her. But he's not blind (or stupid). Renji knows their happiness is with each other and he will do what he can to get them together.

Renji would get her to talk and spill the beans and Ichigo will conveniently be there to hear everything. Rukia is not one to wear her heart out on her sleeve (she gets that from Byakuya) so it would be her who would burst like a dam once prodded.

Because best friends are conniving that way. But it is a necessary evil.

He got her to confess and that's all that matters.

PS. I still suck at (writing) fight scenes.

PPS. I forgot to mention in the story that Rukia was hiding in the underground training ground that Kisuke and Yoruichi built beneath the Sokyoku Hill.

 **OMAKE:** _Rukia will be kicking and screaming once she and Ichigo are left alone. She will also deny saying that she loved him. But Ichigo will (as always) manage to shut her up and convince her that he's happy with the way things are -_ _ **"I love you, too, dammit, and I will not have anybody else!"**_ _Rukia will go home smiling (and blushing) but Byakuya will try to have Ichigo's (and poor Renji's) head(s) anyway. He doesn't kill either of them, of course, because that would make his sister sad. Besides, he has grown fond of the two and would very much prefer them alive (although the Kuchiki noble would never admit it out loud). THE END._


	16. Chapter 16

**WHAT IF...? Snippet 16: It was the wrong gift in the first place. Everybody else seems to think so, too.**

* * *

Ichigo was bored to tears.

He honestly didn't even know why he was here among old people.

Well, old souls, really, but that's not the point.

The only ones he knew in this shindig, aside from his family, were the Soutaicho, Yoruichi, and the siblings that owned the property they were in.

Shunsui and the Shihoin princess separated themselves from their own clans to be with the Shibas. Well, Kurosaki-Shibas, given that his dad refused to give up his mother's name. Kukaku had been understanding (and forgiving).

They had spent time together, as a family, in Soul Society with his father and sisters after the Quincy War. Yuzu and Karin have both finally been introduced to the life that their father had known; the life Ichigo had accidentally acquainted himself with a few years back.

Needless to say, the twins adored their cousins (yes, even Ganju... and Bonnie) and adjusted to their "double-life" quite easily.

Months passed, and soon, it was the beginning of another year.

And that's why they were all at the Kuchiki mansion that night.

It was Rukia's birthday.

The formalities are dictated by tradition. Rukia, as a member of a great noble house, is expected to host a gathering among their fellow aristocrats.

She would have her own celebration with her own (real) friends on a separate occasion.

Ichigo wanted to attend only the latter, but he was a Shiba, and since the Shibas are considered (recently reinstated, actually,) as nobility, then he had to join this one, too. The invitation was for all representatives of his clan: Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Kukaku, Ganju and himself.

Bonnie was left at home.

He had initially thought that Rukia would sit with them - she had the option to, since it's her party, he assumed. But when she gave a small smile and a wave in their direction from where she was (up front) with her brother, he knew that she was pretty much stuck there.

So began his boredom. As much as he enjoyed his family's company and conversations with their friends, he still felt uneasy; out of place.

It's going to be uneventful, Rukia told him, as the majority of those folks aren't the type to "let loose" like the flamboyant Head of the Gotei Thirteen. There will be chitchat and food then before you know it, it will be over, she assured him.

It was as she said: Guests arrived, exchanged greetings, well-wishes and gossip. Soon, the entire scrumptious meal was devoured and went by without much fanfare. There were, however, some nobles who were polite (and curious) enough to get up from their seats to welcome the Shibas (back) and acknowledge their presence in between courses.

But that was it.

It will be over soon.

"Your attention, please."

The chatter stopped at the sound of the Kuchiki Head's voice.

"I have been approached about the idea of having the celebrant open some of her gifts for everyone's inspection. It seems we have a curious, if not boastful, crowd this evening."

Rukia stared at her brother with wide-eyes.

That, apparently, was not part of the program.

"I have elected to go first."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Of course Byakuya would do just that.

He motioned for one of the servants to hand over a wooden box.

Rukia took the gift and waited for her brother's instruction.

"You may open it."

She did so, carefully, as if expecting something to jump out.

Nothing did, but whatever was inside caught her by surprise.

Setting the box down, she lifted the item inside and there was a collective gasp from the crowd.

It was a silver-white, windflower light silk scarf, very similar to what the Kuchiki heir had.

The same one that is enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei.

"Wear it with pride."

The message was simple, but you can see how much it meant to the petite Shinigami.

Then again, Byakuya could give her a potato sack (which he never would) and Rukia would still think highly of it.

A gift from one of the high-ranking noble houses was chosen to be opened next.

The family's leader was more than enthusiastic to explain how the lovely kimono was created by one of the best seamstresses, using nothing but the finest materials.

Then another gift was presented from another clan.

This one, a dainty but elegant bracelet was crafted using a few choice stones, the audience was told.

Ichigo had managed to tune out the next two (or was it three) nobles and their blatant efforts at showcasing their wealth.

If they were doing that to impress Byakuya, none of them was succeeding.

Rukia, on the other hand, was genuinely flattered with the lavish gifts but her appreciation for the tokens were lukewarm.

"She's opening your gift next!"

Yuzu's excited whisper broke him out of his contemplative state.

Oh shit.

There it was, the glittery-purple paper bag with pink paper tissue sticking out.

Ichigo realized with dread how his gift would compare to the others'.

It was inexpensive: it cost him half his (human) part-time job's monthly salary... which isn't much by "noble house standards."

It was inappropriate: the dinner was a formal event. One does not gift these kinds of things at such occasions.

It was not clearly planned: okay, maybe it was, but it suddenly felt like the choice was an afterthought since everyone had some rehearsed spiel about why their gift was special and worthy of a Lady such as Rukia.

The moment the birthday girl brought the item out of the bag, a stunned silence filled the great hall.

Staring at her with big brown eyes was a stuffed white rabbit with a tuft of orange fur on its head wearing a Shihakusho with a large fabric Zanpaku-to cut-out sewn onto its back.

 **FLASHBACK**

At the toy store:

Staff 1: Which one did that guy want made? (pointing to a drawing of two rabbits, both wearing black robes, one with orange hair, brown eyes and a sword as big as it, the other with black hair, violet eyes and a white sword).

Staff 2: Ah, I forgot! Maybe the one with the orange hair since he had orange hair?

Staff 1: Yeah, that makes sense.

 **EARLIER FLASHBACK**

(Still) At the toy store:

Ichigo: Can you make a stuffed toy like this (points to a drawing he brought with him)? The rabbit with the black hair and white sword? I can leave this here so you can copy it. I'll pick it up when it's ready.

 **LATER FLASHBACK**

(Again) At the toy store:

Staff 2: We've wrapped it up for you, sir! It comes complimentary with your purchase. Thank you for your patronage!

 **END FLASHBACK**

The silence lingered for a while until some bastard decided to snigger. Loudly.

It was a full-blown laugh-fest by the time Ichigo bolted out of the room.

He was ready to flash-step away from the humiliation when he felt a presence move towards him.

"Ichigo."

He couldn't bring himself to face her.

"I'll get you something else, okay? It's going to be worth a lot more and..."

"I like him."

Ichigo turned.

Nestled comfortably in her arms was his gift.

"But, you heard them! You can still hear them! They think it's..."

"Whose opinion matters most?" she challenged; her tone irritated. "It's my gift. You gave him to me. Their opinions don't matter."

She hugged the white Shinigami rabbit close to her like it was the most precious thing in all the known realms.

"I like him a lot."

Ichigo blinked a few times and allowed her words to calm him.

He looked away, sheepishly, and mutters a quiet thanks.

"Idiot. I should be the one thanking you."

She reached for his hand and pulled him forward; back to the hall.

He easily caught up with her strides and was now walking beside her.

"I'm naming him 'Chigo,' by the way."

"He's yours. You can name him whatever you want."

As soon as they stepped back inside, everybody's attention shifted to them and only then did the laughing abruptly stop.

Again, a stunned silence.

The Kuchiki princess hand in hand with the Shiba-Kurosaki hero.

Ichigo escorted her back beside her brother. He released his hold on her hand after she had settled herself down then headed back to his family's table.

Rukia sat "Chigo" on her lap before telling her brother that she was ready to resume.

Isshin Kurosaki was shockingly composed despite the very public display of what appeared to be mutual affection between his son and self-proclaimed "third daughter." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his flushed-face son return to them then raised a sake cup to Kyoraku, who was smiling knowingly back at him.

"Who's laughing now?" the former Captain of the Tenth said loud enough for the majority to hear.

Kukaku watched Rukia stroke her toy's ear with one hand while the other pressed the rabbit closer to her. The pink shade on her pale cheeks was noticeable. It was obvious where her attention was even while another noble was standing before her, speaking to present their clan's "impressive" gift.

The Shiba Head glanced at her young cousin while his sisters, Ganju and Yoruichi teased him mercilessly.

She raised her cup to her uncle and matched his grin.

She had a feeling that they'll be back at the Kuchiki Manor much sooner than they thought.

\- END. -

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Later that evening:

Byakuya: Renji, I have a mission for you that is of utmost importance.

Renji: Yes, Taicho?

Byakuya: You are to take Rukia's stuffed animal...

Renji: What?

Byakuya: ... the one that Ichigo Kurosaki gave her...

Renji: Huh?

Byakuya: ... and dispose of it.

Renji: Why?

Byakuya: My sister is sleeping with it. It disturbs me.

Renji: *sweatdrops* As much as I'd like to help you, Captain, this is something that you should be solving on your own.

So Byakuya tries to bribe Rukia with all the fluffy stuffed rabbits he could get his hands on, and happy as she is, Rukia still refuses to replace her beloved "Chigo."

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had not intended for Byakuya to appear cold in this fic because we all know that he's become the endearing brother to Rukia. But I wanted the idea of him "rubbing it in" the faces of all the haughty nobles with a "my gift is more expensive than yours because I can afford it much more than you can" moment. There will be no comparing of gifts next year, that's for sure.

PS Bonnie the boar is family.

PPS I'm pretty sure there are a lot more rich people in the Seireitei (like Ukitake's family and the Omaeda Clan), but for the purposes of this snippet, I've opted to leave them out.

PPPS Byakuya's scarf is really worth ten mansions according to the BLEACH Wikipedia and Mr. Kubo's "Official Character Book: Souls."

PPPPS The customized stuffed toy is inspired by the "Build A Bear" idea.

PPPPPS 'Chigo' is Ichigo's character's name in the anime episode number two hundred eighty seven. It's a funny filler. I still watch it. Or it can be a combination of the names Chappy-Ichigo. Whatever works.

PPPPPPS Apologies: I got lazy with the flashbacks and the omake and made them conversational instead of (a) narrative. Hope it all still makes sense though.


	17. Chapter 17

**WHAT IF...? Snippet 17: Reunions that are long overdue finally happen.**

* * *

Rukia gave her companion a worried look.

She told him that it would be better, faster if he had gone on ahead without her.

If the news was indeed as dire and as urgent as Urahara had implied, then his sisters would need him there at the soonest possible time.

But Ichigo refused to let go of her hand.

The day had started out wonderfully.

It had been a weeks since her last visit to the living world and she missed everybody.

Her nakama arranged for the day to be spent at a nearby town where a new amusement park had been built.

The group of (now college) friends made the most of their time together enjoying the rides, food, and attractions strewn about the large man-made facility.

Ichigo had grumbled about how loud and annoying their small group was, but deep down, she knew that he missed everybody, too.

It was late afternoon by the time they had returned to Karakura Town and parted ways.

Rukia was enjoying the leisurely pace she and Ichigo had settled into on their way to his home for dinner with the rest of the Kurosakis.

It has been a while since she had some alone time with her boyfriend, after all.

So when the former Shinigami Captain turned faux human shopkeeper surprised them at one corner, a few streets away from their destination, her reaction was one of frustration.

But before either one could complain about his unwanted presence, Urahara tipped his hat then said, "Ichigo, your father is at the Fourth Division. Yoruichi has already brought your sisters there."

It was a hurried sprint through the Dangai but as soon as they set foot in Soul Society, he deliberately slowed down.

Just as she was about to question his actions, he grabbed her hand and resumed moving.

The trek was silent and it unnerved her how calm he appeared to be.

The sounds of crying echoed through the halls.

That's when the color drained from Ichigo's face.

He broke into a run and she did her best to keep up with him.

What they saw inside the room was not what they had expected.

Yuzu and Karin were sobbing and clinging to a woman who was weeping, too, and hugging them both.

Isshin Kurosaki, who is alive and well, was at the side watching the scene with a smile.

"Dad? What's going on?"

The woman lifted her head and with wide eyes, she stared at the new arrival.

"Isshin, is that -?"

"Yes, that's him."

"My baby boy…" the auburn-haired woman whispered.

Ichigo moved forward in a daze; unsure if what he was seeing, what he heard, was real.

"M-Mom?"

She smiled through her tears and he hugged her from behind to avoid crushing his younger sisters, who have neither let go or stopped crying.

Masaki Kurosaki reached to stroke her eldest child's hair while he cried into the back of her shoulder.

The Thirteen Division Lieutenant leaned on the wall outside the room. She wiped at the moisture on her cheeks and decided to exit quietly.

"Rukia."

She turned her attention to the older Shinigami.

"Would you mind keeping me company for a while?"

"But, Uncle, shouldn't you stay here?"

"I've had my time with my wife. It's their time now."

The petite woman understood and agreed to his request.

* * *

Rukia once again felt the need to leave but the ex-Captain begged her to stay.

"Please find it in your heart to feel sorry for me and not have me go through this alone." He said to her, while on his knees and looking at her like he was about to cry.

The souls passing by curiously watched the unlikely duo.

After convincing him that she would not go (and asking him not to do that again in public, at least), he finally straightened himself and headed inside the Tenth Division barracks with a determined look.

He hesitated briefly at the entryway of his old office, only to be encouraged by a smile and light squeeze on his arm from Rukia.

After a few knocks, the door opened.

The busty lieutenant, who was ordered to see who it was, blinked several times in apparent shock.

"Matsumoto, who is it?"

Blue eyes softened at the anxious looks of their unexpected visitors.

The blonde excitedly ushered them inside.

"Taicho! It's the Taicho!"

The young Captain felt a vein pop in his forehead. He had no time to decipher her ramblings as there were still a lot of paperwork...

His train of thought stopped when he saw the man towering in front of his desk.

"It's been a while, Shiro."

Rukia anticipated the usual reprimand from her fellow ice zanpaku-to wielder.

But Hitsuyaga-Taicho did not correct him.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Isshin immediately began his much practiced request for forgiveness.

He had hardly begun his apology when his then Third Seat stood and stopped his spiel.

"That is unnecessary. It would be nice if we could catch-up instead."

It was at least a few hours since the exchange of stories began between them.

They could have gone on, but they paused when they all felt Ichigo's panicked reiatsu seeking Rukia out.

The dotting father chuckled and winked at his third daughter. "Honestly, Ichigo could learn to be a little more subtle."

Rukia blushed.

The patriarch gave her a sly smile and instructed her to "remain hidden" while he used his own spiritual pressure to push against his son's.

The reply was a rather irritated burst of energy.

"My, my, Rukia, your boyfriend's rather possessive, isn't he?" Rangiku playfully nudged her.

Toshiro chuckled, despite his efforts not to. "Your son's going to turn the Seireitei upside down if he doesn't sense or see Kuchiki soon."

"I know, I know. But it's such fun to pester that boy." He stood from the sofa where they had settled prior to their chat and bowed his appreciation to his hosts. "I hope this isn't the last time we do this."

Both division leaders stood and bowed to him in return.

"It is good to have you back around, Shiba-Taicho. Come see us again soon."

* * *

It was Isshin who initiated the introductions as soon as they returned.

"She's beautiful."

"Of course, my darling Masaki! We Shiba men have excellent taste in women!"

Ichigo flushed red beside his mother.

Rukia uncharacteristically stammered her thanks.

The matriarch wasted no time ribbing her son and the pleasantries between the two women were not forced at all.

Another two hours had gone and Rukia noticed that the twins were already trying (and failing) to stay awake.

"I should return to the manor. It's getting late. Brother will be worried."

"Of course, dear. Ichigo will walk you home."

"It won't be necessary, I can -"

"Nonsense. I will not have my third daughter walk alone at night."

Isshin beamed.

Yuzu and Karin giggled.

Ichigo face-palmed.

"What? Isn't that what your father calls her?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd stoop down to his level."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh…"

"For your information, young man," Masaki began, her tone serious, "between me and your father, he's actually the conservative one."

"WHAT?!"

She flipped her long, wavy hair over her shoulder and winked. "Rukia and I will have a lot to talk about when you're not around."

Ichigo paled as his mother daintily chuckled behind her hand.

If he thought his dad was a handful, he was just about to discover just how much more their mother is in comparison.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Rukia arched an eyebrow at him.

"I know we had plans…"

"This is not something you should apologize for." Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Celebrate with your family."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up towards him for a kiss.

OINK.

"What the - ?!"

"Oi, Ichigo, Bonnie says to hurry up, we have a long way to go."

The Shinigami Daiko glared at his cousin.

"Don't look at me like that! Sister sent me to get you! She's already got Uncle and everyone else and heading home."

With a sigh he lowered his girlfriend down until her feet touched the ground.

"Good night, Ichigo."

"Good night, Rukia. I'll see you as soon as I can."

He leaned in to kiss her, ignoring the impatient grunt from the Shiba family pet.

Rukia reluctantly pulled away sooner than either of them wanted. She was simply not too comfortable about the idea of having an audience while she kissed her man.

"Good night, Ganju. Bonnie." she bade her farewell then entered the massive gate of her clan's property.

"Good night, Sister Rukia!"

OINK.

Ichigo lingered a little longer before he grudgingly (and thankfully) followed Ganju and Bonnie to where the Shiba residence was (now) at.

He will have their hides later.

\- END. –

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I was sick for two weeks (cough, colds, chills, fever) and I wasn't able to write. I'm sad. So this is me making up for those two weeks.

 **T** here's a lot going on here, but strangely enough, I felt the need to clump them together. I kind of felt that they belong to one story; one chapter.

But that's me and my imagination.

For the confused (including myself):

\- Ichigo and Rukia are an official couple - a few months after the Quincy War, awkward confessions and cheers and death threats to the Strawberry from Byakuya and Renji galore!

\- Ichigo and his friends are all in college. They see each other and hang out whenever they can since they go to different schools pursuing different degrees.

\- Please do not give me the crap about how it would be impossible for Ichigo and Rukia to maintain a relationship while he's in the Living World and she's in Soul Society. First off, this is fiction. Secondly, this is a story based on a fantastical world where Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincies co-exist in separate dimensions with Humans. Thirdly, one should know, following BLEACH, that there is such a thing as a Senkaimon where they can travel from one world to another. Call it a long-distance relationship if you want, but it works. And it will work because this is ICHIRUKI and I'm an ICHIRUKI shipper.

\- Moving on: After spending the day with friends, Ichigo and Rukia are ambushed by Kisuke. He delivers his message with such somberness that the two think worst case scenarios. We all know Urahara likes being mysterious.

\- Yes, Yuzu and Karin are spiritually aware enough to be brought to Soul Society.

\- Ichigo will never admit it, but he's scared of losing his father. He's already lost one parent. Annoying as he deems old goat-face to be, he's still his dad. He and his sisters are still too young to not have him around in the Human World with them. So news about him being in Soul Society's equivalent of a hospital? Panic attack.

\- Ichigo refuses to go alone and sacrifices speed for companionship. He will need Rukia by his side should things go downhill at the Fourth Division.

\- Since things have calmed down after the Quincy War, Isshin has been diligently going back and forth between realms hoping to find his wife's soul. Time line may be off, but again, this is fiction. Fan fiction. If I want Masaki to be re-born into Soul Society with her memories (and her age) intact years after she died, I can do just that, thank you very much.

\- Isshin asks Rukia to accompany him to see Toshiro and Rangiku while his children have their moment with their mother. He admits putting it off for far too long. Rukia wanted him to do it alone because she feels she's intruding, but he's scared how the two would receive him after he vanished on them years ago.

\- No grudges between former comrades, obviously, especially since they already know about the story of Masaki and Ichigo.

\- Ichigo is still lousy when it comes to control of his reiatsu, so it is very obvious when he "looks for" Rukia.

\- Masaki would adore Rukia and gladly welcome her into their family. Reading the history of Isshin and Masaki, I found it funny how she could be so comfortable being naked in front of Isshin and him being prudish about it. Like father, like son. Masaki would definitely tease Ichigo and Rukia mercilessly.

\- Rukia may seem demanding and unreasonable given her strong personality, but she someone who values family, too. She may (or may not) ask for Chappy in the future since their plans had to be put on hold, but Ichigo's sure to have that covered.

\- Isshin will not have his family spend the night at the Fourth Division. He has arranged for them to bunk in at the Shiba property. Given that Ichigo doesn't know where this is exactly, Ganju and Bonnie are sent to get him after he walks Rukia home.

\- Ichigo is not happy that he didn't get to make out with his girlfriend and he's going to lash out on poor Ganju once they're in Shiba turf.

THE END

PS There should be those lines between scenes... if they're not visible when you view this, please let me know so i can manually add makeshift ones. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Snippet 18: WHAT IF...? They're on their first date and she insists on having her way. He indulges her anyway.**

* * *

Ichigo sometimes forgets just how stubborn she could be.

Sometimes.

He runs a hand through his hair and watches her concentrate on the task at hand.

So he finally (FINALLY!) asked her out on an actual date.

Never being on one prompted him to seek guidance.

Although he already knew that his dad would grab him and force him into a bear hug then run to his mother's poster in tears, Ichigo approached him first anyway.

Apart from the very embarrassing discussion of 'natural male bodily functions and reactions,' he didn't get much from the old man except for the (unexpectedly) serious: "Don't over think it. She may be a Kuchiki, but you're not going to impress her by taking her somewhere fancy."

Yoruichi and Kisuke were much worse than his dad.

The duo kept insinuating (predicting, they said) that he was going to do something to her that Byakuya would skin him alive for.

Just what exactly do people do on a first date anyway?!

The former Division Twelve Captain recommended offering tokens of affection.

Then went on to promote his latest products on sale...

The Shihoin Clan Head wasn't much for the conventional, so she just reminded him that he had credit from Soul Society that he could convert to living world currency.

... only to quiet down and try to leave the room, but the cat-lady tackled and held the shopkeeper down then threatened to castrate him if he didn't pay the Daiko right there and then.

He could have sworn Urahara was crying when he left the Shoten.

His friends - after getting over the initial shock from: one, him initiating the move to progress his relationship with the petite Shinigami to something more; two, how much he earned by being a substitute Shinigami; and three, Isshin giving a good piece of practical advice - all agreed that a simple activity Ichigo and Rukia could do together then a nice dinner would be the best choices.

The itinerary he planned was fairly straightforward.

They would go ice-skating, enjoy a few rounds then go to the recently opened American-themed diner.

It was thought-out and he was very proud of himself.

But what he didn't account for was... well, *her.*

Rukia had always been curious about the sights and sounds of the Living World.

So on their way to the rink, it was no wonder that the local arcade caught her attention.

She wanted to know what it was, so on their date, while he resolved to be patient and understanding, she requests him to take her inside.

He took a quick glance at his watch, considered telling her, "No," but agreed to anyway.

As soon as they entered, he could tell that she was amazed and excited at the same time by the expression on her face.

He explained the kinds of machines and games that one could find in such places and stopped when he realized that she was staring at something.

On one of the prize booth shelves was a small, stuffed white rabbit.

"Ichigo, I want that."

Here we go.

"Rukia, I can buy you one from the store."

"But I want that one."

"You have to win that one."

"How?"

"By playing around the arcade. You earn tickets as a reward and you collect as much as you can."

"How many tickets will I need?"

He took one glimpse back at the shelf then replied, "Five hundred ten."

She convinced him (without much effort) to let her try to win the rabbit.

After purchasing and loading a plastic card for her, he explained how to use it.

"Use this to pay for a game. You see that glowing slot on the machine? Slide the card there. It will tell you how much you have left to spend, and if you can start playing."

The Skee Ball machine came to life and he showed off a little.

His aim was on point and he earned over thirty tickets.

"Go find something you think you'll be good at."

So there he was, watching her as she played with such focus that she had forgotten that they were supposed to be doing something else over an hour ago.

He would have easily been able to drag her out, but a little voice at the back of his mind (he was pretty sure it was not Zangetsu), told him to just let her be.

It was inevitable that her credit was to run out sooner than later and he expected her to demand for more.

But she didn't.

"How many tickets did you manage to win?"

"Sixty One."

He controlled the urge to face-palm.

That was bad.

Even by novice player standards.

Especially for the amount he put into her card.

He was about to say something about it but the defeated look in her eyes broke his heart a little.

"Give me your card and tickets."

She did so without argument and followed him quietly to a machine in the middle of the establishment.

He explained that the contraption counted the tickets so that it would be digitally loaded onto her card. After the machine was done the small screen at the side instructed for the card to be swiped through the slot.

He went on to tell her that the (now) virtual tickets can be pooled so that the next time she comes to play there, she can use the same card and keep earning so that she can eventually save enough to get the prize she likes.

She half-heartedly nodded; it was obvious that she had lost interest after she accumulated a rather small reward despite her efforts.

"Let's go."

She followed him outside without a word and remained quiet during their walk to the restaurant.

He gave her a nudge then handed a brown paper bag to her.

She took it and peaked inside.

It was the small, stuffed white rabbit from the arcade.

"I got lucky on some of the games." he simply said to her.

And just like that, the light in her eyes came back.

Upon reaching their destination, they were ushered to a corner booth.

A few minutes had passed since they were seated and ordered their food.

Ichigo resigned himself to the idea that Rukia would be ignoring him the rest of their date now that she had the toy bunny in her possession.

She was apparently more interested in the inanimate object with the way she was cooing at it.

He sighed and tried to distract himself by idly scanning the eatery and the knick-knacks that decorated the place.

When the cushioned seat shifted under him, he didn't really think much of it until he felt her close beside him.

He turned his head to find Rukia smiling at him.

"Thank you."

The genuine curve of her lips triggered one of his own; glad that she was content.

From under the table, his hand sought out hers and was relieved when she did not pull away.

Rukia squeezed his hand and flipped hers over so that she could intertwine their fingers together.

"Maybe we can go ice-skating next time?"

Her tone was hopeful and he nodded.

"Yeah, next time."

She scooted even closer so that she could lean her head on his shoulder.

He slumped a little so she could reach.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to go back to the arcade next time?"

It was strange that he was asking her that.

"I don't think it's for me… it's a little loud in there for my taste."

Ichigo chuckled.

Then there was no need to tell her about the really, really large stuffed rabbit in the uppermost shelf that was worth four thousand eight hundred tickets.

He decided to win it for her and gift it as a surprise on their next date instead.

It is one of the many things he would willingly do to keep her happy.

\- END. –

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Inspired by an actual small, stuffed white rabbit I saw at the local arcade that is worth five hundred ten tickets. I haven't seen a really, really large stuffed rabbit at said local arcade, but I did win a really, really large stuffed Pokemon Squirtle worth four thousand eight hundred tickets.

Ichigo will be an absolute darling on dates with Rukia! Byakuya (and Renji) won't need to worry about her well-being because the strawberry is sure to be a gentleman. I imagine it would be Rukia who would, ahem, "make the move," that would prompt Byakuya and Renji to skin Ichigo alive should they find out.

PS Because I'm old school and believe that first dates are meant to be wholesome. Besides, Ichigo's only, what, seventeen years old after the Quincy War?


	19. Chapter 19

**WHAT IF...? Snippet 19: She's made the surprise acquisition and *he's* making the most out of it.**

* * *

The Shinigami Men's Association (SMA) had its first big, brilliant idea in centuries: Compensated Dating.

It was laughable, in the beginning, and the Shinigami Women's Association (SWA) was the first (as always) to scoff at the SMA's attempts at raising funds for their organization.

But as soon as the flyers were handed-out to the populace, it was the topic of everyone's interest.

Particularly among the women of the Seireitei.

So reluctantly (and very much curiously), the SWA members decided to support their counterparts' event.

The venue, to say the least, was jam-packed.

Even Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto were very impressed with the turnout.

SMA President, Tetsuzaemon Iba, kept his opening remarks short: welcome, thank you, here are the rules, and have fun.

"Please remember that the Soutaicho would like all his men in one piece and in good working condition tomorrow." he ended in jest as he bowed and exited.

As soon as he left the stage, the lights went off, and an expectant silence swept over the large hall.

Spotlight on: a topless Shuhei Hisagi.

The appointed hosts tried to read the Ninth Division's Co-Lieutenant's profile amidst the screaming women.

Soon, each of the members of the SMA came out and were auctioned off.

Both old and new members alike managed to get very generous offers.

The SWA members did not miss the opportunity to join in on the fun. They cheered and laughed and teased with everyone else and sometimes, they would participate in the bidding - mostly to get the women in the audience riled up and get more money out of them.

Renji was a surprise favorite among the ladies and Rukia couldn't help but laugh at how... dedicated his fans were. She tried, once, to outbid a slightly older woman, but was immediately shot down with twice the amount of her proposition.

In the end, the SMA had enough money to keep their club respectably functioning for a whole year.

Captain Iba once again took the stage for his closing remarks...

... only to reveal that they had one more Shinigami "up for grabs."

Lights off.

Lights on.

Up on stage, with that signature smile on his face, was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

The excited squeals of the women almost blew the roof off.

Rukia forgot, for a moment, to reign in her reiatsu.

All members of the Gotei Thirteen in attendance turned to her.

The drop in temperature was very evident, after all.

She muttered her apology and forced to calm herself.

But the frenzy had already begun; if the regular folks felt the ice-cold wind that enveloped them, none of them really paid any attention to it.

All of them had their eyes on the prize.

Each bid called out was doubled the next second and soon, it seemed that the proposals were unrealistic.

But most of the patrons were from noble houses.

They can most certainly afford to throw money out like that.

Rukia was doing a very good job at ignoring what was going on around her until the call for the final bid was made.

"Going once… Going Twice…"

She shouted her offer.

Everyone, including Ichigo, stared at her in shock.

She just quadrupled the last bid; effectively shutting up anyone else who wanted a date with the young hero.

Needless to say, she single-handedly funded the SMA operations for the next five years.

The usually apathetic Captain of the Second Division gave her a nudge.

"If we had known you would pay so much for a night with Kurosaki, we would have sold him to you ourselves."

She will never hear the end of this, she is sure of it.

After handing over the promised amount to SMA Vice President, Yasochikia Iemura, she walked out with her 'purchase' in tow.

Every once in a while, she would sneak a glance at Ichigo and he would grin at her.

Rukia wanted to _Hakka no Togame_ the cocky smirk off his face.

But the rules were very specific about not inflicting any harm to her temporary acquirement and she was in no way a rule-breaker.

She shot him a glare that was enough to render an ordinary man frozen in fear but the orange-haired idiot just grinned even more.

"I hope you're not getting any ideas, Ichigo."

He tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence.

"Now, what ideas would I be getting, Miss Kuchiki?"

A vein popped in her head.

"Would you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Referring to me as 'Miss Kuchiki!'"

"How about Mistress, then?"

She huffed, annoyed.

He chuckled, amused.

Ichigo followed her as she weaved through the streets, intentionally ignoring him until they reached the eatery she told him about.

Part of the terms of the so called-date was to feed the man.

It was an obligatory dinner.

It was like the dozens of dinners she had with him.

No big deal.

Why there were proverbial butterflies in her stomach was beyond her.

She had been in this restaurant before, one of her favorites, she said, and showed him her recommendations from the menu.

They ordered and as soon as the server left, they were both silent.

Rukia fidgeted with the sleeves of her Shihakusho while her mind wandered.

"So, Mistress, tell me about yourself."

Vein pop again.

The irritation died at the look of genuine interest in his eyes.

So she told him about her life in Inuzuri: where she lived, how she met Renji and their friends and when they decided to become Shinigami. It was a bittersweet memory and they both found humor in some of the trouble she and her ragtag crew usually found themselves in.

She talked about her early years at the Kuchiki Manor; how even more lonely she felt despite being officially part of a family.

She admitted the guilt of turning her back on Renji and the pressure of being Byakuya's sister.

The mood was dangerously shifting and just as he was about to change to topic, she smiled and said, "Then I met you."

The banter was light and familiar as they walked around the city after their meal.

She opened up and shared more about herself to him and he listened intently.

Time had not been on their mind until they saw that most shops around them had already closed for the night.

Part of the conditions was to for the man to escort his date home.

It was obligatory.

It was like the dozens of times they had walked together alone.

No big deal.

But the butterflies were back.

And she still didn't know why they were there in the first place.

"We should do this again."

Rukia looked away.

"I told you not to get any ideas, Ichigo. I only bid on you to save you from embarrassment."

"I'm hurt. I thought that you actually cared."

She did, she realized, but she was not going to admit it.

They soon reached the gates of the Kuchiki property and she did not want to be separated from him just yet.

"Thank you, Mistress. We appreciate your support to the Shinigami Men's Association."

It was the agreed spiel for the men to say at the end of their dates.

He had given her a half bow and she smiled despite the sadness that she felt in her chest.

Just as she was about to say her goodbye, he moved to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I really had fun tonight, Rukia. So I'm repeating myself, we should do this again."

She gaped at him in disbelief.

"This is the part when you kiss me back."

Ichigo closed the gap between them and his arms locked her in an embrace then lifted her up so that their noses were pressed together.

"I really want a kiss from you, Rukia."

Wide-eyed and still in a daze at his boldness (he's never been the type to beat around the bush), she managed a small nod before she leaned forward and lightly touched her lips onto his.

The contact was quick and uncertain and immensely unsatisfying.

With a growl, he pulled her even closer to him and crashed his mouth onto hers.

The kiss was not obligatory.

Not like the date.

It was a big deal.

The butterflies in her stomach continued to flutter around.

And it was clear now why they do and will continue to do so for centuries to come.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

START RANT: So I have become the latest victim to a person's hurtful and unnecessary words. I have reason to believe that he/she is a non-ICHIRUKI shipper and chose to read my story anyway so that he/she could say mean things to *me* (not even the story). Honestly, some people just choose to be an embarrassment to humankind. If you don't like who I ship, then don't read my stories. The concept is simple enough for anyone with half a brain (and a working conscience) to understand.

I'm too old to fight with immature people who have nothing better to do on-line. END RANT.

Whew. Sorry about that dear readers. It was something I needed to get out.

But the experience made me realize that I had not been fair to the nice people who have left reviews and comments. I apologize for seeming uninterested in your notes. I promise to reply to all that I can soon. Please know that your enthusiasm and support is very, very much appreciated.

Now, onto a little picker-upper:

 **OMAKE:** The Shinigami Women's Association voted to copy the SMA's fund-raising idea and they, too, were quite successful.

Rukia was the star of the night – apparently, a lot of noblemen have been trying to get her attention but Byakuya has been blocking all attempts.

Ichigo was very close to hurting and outbidding every soul until his own cousin beat him by an overwhelmingly large sum of money.

(Because Ichigo still doesn't have access to the Shiba wealth at this point and his dad and Kukaku just love to think of ides to rile him up.)

Ganju, of course, has no ill-intentions or any perverse thoughts towards Rukia. This 'date' is his way of apologizing for putting the blame on her for Kaien's death all those years ago.

(Byakuya is convinced not to bid for his sister after he was assured by the Shiba-Kurosakis that no harm and embarrassment would befall Rukia.)

Ichigo drags a reluctant Renji along with him to follow Ganju and Rukia around – not because Ichigo's jealous, of course.

Rukia, knowing what Ichigo intends to do, goes _Tsugi no mai, Hakuren_ on him leaving him frozen as she continues on with Ganju.

Ganju walks Rukia home at the end of their date and she thanks him with a sisterly peck on the cheek.

Ichigo is waiting and sulking at the Kuchiki Manor gate. Rukia takes pity on the injured (bandaged-up) fool so she kisses him good night, too.

And all is well again in the known realms.

THE END.


	20. Chapter 20

**WHAT IF...? Snippet 20: The green-eyed monster and its many faces.**

* * *

Rukia bit back the laugh that was dangerously close to erupting from her throat.

It was… cute, for lack of another way to describe it, whenever her lover was having a hissy fit.

"Ichigo, honestly, how many times do we have to have this talk?"

His reply was an incoherent muffled sound.

They were both in her room, where he had dragged her to, away from the crowd that was invited into the Kuchiki Manor.

She had offered him her lap.

He had eagerly accepted, as he always does, but instead of the usual supine position, he lowered himself face down on her thighs then wrapped his arms around her hips.

"You can't possibly be comfortable lying like that."

Again, she didn't understand a word he said.

"Ichigo, we can't stay long. Everyone will wonder where we are."

Only he could mewl and growl at the same time.

She sighed and started running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about. He was just talking to me."

The soul in question was a nobleman who had chatted with her earlier that night.

"It didn't look like he was just talking to you."

Ah, finally, words.

"Oh? So what did it look like?"

"He was flirting with you."

"And I've made it clear that I was not interested."

She felt his grip on her tighten a little.

"Is the great, all-mighty hero, Mr. Kurosaki jealous?"

"NO."

She giggled and continued to stroke his head.

"Their advances mean nothing to me, Ichigo. You know that."

His chin was propped on her thigh now and he moved his head so he could see her face.

She was smiling at him.

He broke his gaze away from hers and crashed his cheek back onto her lap.

"Fine. But you're coming home with me later."

Rukia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Ichigo could be so juvenile at times.

And she loved him with all her heart, despite of.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Short, I know. But I wanted to get something out and I so do enjoy writing about a healthily jealous/possessive Ichigo =)

Oh, and I discovered the word _mewl_ the other day and wanted to use it =)

 **OMAKE:**

Back at the party, Ichigo is approached by a young lady of another noble house.

She seems nice but Rukia can see that she's a little too touchy with her man...

RENJI: Oi, Rukia, what's with the look on your face?

RUKIA: GRRRRRRRRRR

… and it takes both Byakuya and Renji to restrain and calm her down.

Ichigo is clueless (he knows when a guy is hitting on his girl, but when it's a girl hitting on him, he doesn't really know it's actually going on).

Rukia is pissed and not only does she not go home with him that night as she had agreed but she also refuses to talk to him and tell him "what's wrong."

It takes him a whole day of groveling, a stuffed (toy) rabbit, a bouquet of flowers and a box of her favorite chocolates to pacify her.

THE END.

(Because Rukia's healthily jealous/possessive, too)


	21. Chapter 21

**Snippet 21: WHAT IF…? What would it mean if he asked her to stay? What would it mean if she stayed?**

* * *

It was nighttime when she returned.

Ichigo was still unconscious; recuperating.

All his wounds were healed – a cinch for Orihime's Soten Kisshun - but it seemed that his very soul needed more respite than any other aspect of his being.

He had pushed himself beyond his limits (as he always does) to save and protect not only his family and his friends but everyone in the known realms.

To say that it was too much to ask from a boy barely out of his teens was the understatement of a thousand lifetimes.

Rukia had placed it upon herself to regularly be by his bedside while he slept.

Her brother reminded her that she had to think of her own recovery.

But how could she?

Ichigo had been nothing but selfless when it came to others' well-being that she hoped to be the same for him.

It seemed that everybody who knew him had the same idea.

He was never without someone keeping him company.

Never mind if the visitors were covered in bandages and wraps themselves.

She sighed.

Tonight would be the eighth night since Ichigo won the war.

The eighth night since he had been cataleptic.

Rukia prayed that he wouldn't be that way for long.

She looked around making sure that she was truly alone with him before tentatively reaching out to lightly brush the back of her fingers across his cheek.

This has become a habit since her vigil on the first night.

She needed this, really, the brief contact assuring her that he was there.

It was strange, though, that whenever she was around, whenever she made herself known to him - with her own spiritual pressure or her words or her touch – there would be some sort of reaction from him.

With her, his reiatsu would come alive; it would envelop her and it would both warm and reassure her.

In return, her presence did the same for him: the initial panic and confusion that she would detect at the onset would disappear as soon as he recognizes her.

She asked around about this, but everyone had all told her that they never sensed anything different whenever they visited.

It confused her why the occurrence seemed to be only between them.

"Rukia?"

He was looking at her with half-closed eyes.

She stood and the chair she was seated on fell noisily behind her.

"Ichigo! How do you feel?"

"Tired…" his reply was slurred.

"I need get Kotetsu-Fukutaicho -"

"Stay."

"I won't take long, I -"

"Please... stay."

He was starting to get riled up and her hand cupped the side of his face in an attempt to calm him.

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed; knowing that it was not the best choice but if it were to pacify him, then she would gladly relent for the meantime.

"You did it, Ichigo. You saved all of us. Thank you."

She knew that he wanted to hear that and the small smile he gave her was proof of it.

"Stay." He said again.

"I'm here -"

"Stay." A hand reached to grasp her arm.

On any other day, she would beat some sense into him.

But this was not any other day, was it?

Without much thought she climbed into his bed. He sluggishly turned onto his side so that he would be facing her, then without warning, pulled her into an embrace.

"I-Ichigo!"

He pulled her even closer then pressed his forehead onto her shoulder.

"Rukia…"

"Yes?"

"… you smell nice."

She felt her cheeks burn but she made no attempt to detach herself.

"Stay."

"I will."

She shifted so that her one arm cradled his head and the other held him in place.

Her slender fingers massaged his scalp and toyed with his hair.

He already drifted back to sleep, if his breathing was any indication.

Rukia impulsively planted a lingering kiss onto the part of his head that she could reach.

She closed her eyes and soon, she, too, was asleep.

* * *

Outside the room, Isshin Kurosaki smiled.

He glanced at his unlikely companion who remained as inscrutable as ever.

"Don't be like that. You know what it's like."

Byakuya Kuchiki maintained his demeanor and began walking. He paused several steps away.

"I trust that you still remember the protocol for courtship between clans."

"Of course."

"Good. Make sure your son is briefed accordingly."

The Shiba Branch Head chuckled as he watched his fellow noble's retreating form.

"Well, he didn't say, 'No,' that's good."

The former Captain took one quick peak inside the room and grinned mischievously.

Everybody in Soul Society will know about the budding romance between his son and his future daughter-in-law by morning.

\- END. -

 **OMAKE**

The next day, Rukia is surprised to find Ichigo wrapped from head to toe in fresh bandages.

"What happened to you?!"

Rukia turns to a laughing Isshin and an apathetic Byakuya.

Ichigo suddenly pulls Rukia into the bed with him, tucks her into a tight hug then sticks his tongue out at the Kuchiki nobleman.

The room explodes with thousands and thousands of Sakura petals.

Rukia, wide-eyed and confused, is unharmed.

Wish the same could be said about Ichigo.

\- THE END. -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Because the notion of Isshin and Byakuya playing a role in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship still tickles my fancy.


	22. Chapter 22

**WHAT IF… Snippet 22: He really did (have to) move away.** **He has his reasons for agreeing to; she has her doubts about one of them.**

* * *

Ichigo took in the scene before him.

A ravaged Seireitei, slowly rebuilding.

So many gone and lost … but, they did it.

The war had been won.

And life, ironically, goes on (even) in Soul Society.

This is his home now.

And it's not bad at all.

When the Soutaicho advised that he will have to leave the World of the Living sooner than later, he understood. There was barely any explanation needed – especially after he was assured that his family and friends can visit him anytime.

He requested to be allowed to finish his final year in High School.

"It would be weird if I just vanished." He reasoned.

Ichigo was granted his request, because why would you decline a hero's wish?

The weeks went by and soon enough, he had packed what he was allowed to bring to the afterlife and was welcomed into the Shiba Household.

He asked to retain the Kurosaki name.

His cousins, of course, agreed.

Captain Commander Kyoraku gave Ichigo a special position in the Gotei Thirteen.

He will be under his direct command and be at par with the Division Heads.

All of the Captains approved.

It was proposed that he undergo a proper education as a student at the Shino Academy.

Most of the Captains opposed.

Hirako-Taicho recommended that the former Daiko be trained, instead, by them.

Kenpachi Zaraki was all for the idea and offered his expertise first.

Shinji and Shunsui volunteered as well.

A few others were encouraged to teach the young Shinigami.

Reluctantly, Toshiro Hitsuyaga, Byakuya Kuchiki and Sui-Feng gave their affirmative.

So it was decided: Ichigo's new role and tutorial begins the following day.

The Leader of the Kuchiki Clan was voted to be his first instructor.

Everybody swears they saw the nobleman momentarily flinch.

"Do you miss it, Ichigo? Your life?"

He snapped out of his reverie and glanced at the soul who snuck up on him.

Rukia had her attention on the view like he did earlier.

"I didn't have much going on to miss it, really."

She gave a small nod, lost in her own thoughts.

He gave her a nudge which almost caused her to fall forward.

She glared at him.

"Race you up the execution stand."

Before she could respond, he had already disappeared.

Not one to pass up a challenge, she shunpo'd after him.

Up at the beam, Rukia paused to catch her breath.

She looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's -"

KICK.

"GAH! ARE YOU CRAZY? I ALMOST FELL!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Ichigo forgets that she can read him like an open book.

"I'm a little nervous about tomorrow, that's all."

"You'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She smiled.

He smiled.

"Thanks."

They were quiet as they continued to stare at the Capital City.

"Ichigo, do you know the reason your father told your teachers and neighbors as to why you're no longer around?"

"We never really discussed anything, but the old man said he would handle it…" He trailed off, suddenly realizing that he may have made a mistake trusting his dad with that. "Why? What did he tell people?"

"I think it's romantic."

"Huh?"

"You running off to be with the love of your life in some far away foreign land…"

"WHAT?!"

"… because you can't possibly go on without her."

"THAT CRAZY GOAT-CHIN!"

Rukia giggled.

"It's a better story than: 'hopeless delinquent son who chose a life of crime' – which I'm sure your father considered at some point just to annoy you."

He took a deep, calming breath.

Yes, there are worse things that could have been said, but still…

"Would you stop laughing?!"

"I never thought you had it in you." She said, while playfully tapping him on the chest.

She was teasing, he knew, and knowing didn't prevent the splash of red that suddenly colored his cheeks.

He looked away.

"Rukia, what if... what if it were true?"

The petite Lieutenant arched an eyebrow.

"What would be true?"

"Moving away, to be with someone I really care about."

She snorted. "You're here because of the new power you posses. If you were to be left in Karakura who knows what will happen to anyone you come in contact with? Not everyone has the same resistance, the same reaction to immense spiritual pressure as our friends." she stated as a matter-of-factually.

"Rukia..."

"And you're here because you want to protect. Being (a) full-time Shinigami grants you that desire."

"And I'm here because I want to be with someone I really care about."

She gawked at him as if he had grown another limb.

He gazed into her eyes and willed himself to continue, when…

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, RUKIA?!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU ANGRY?"

"FOOL! I'M NOT ANGRY! I'm just… I just… I don't have time to listen to your rambling!"

She lowered her head.

He sighed.

She was making it more difficult than it was supposed to be.

"I'm going back to the barracks, Kiyone and Santaro might need me..."

She readied herself to leave.

"Wait."

"I told you, I don't -"

He grabbed her by the wrist before she could move.

"If you think I'm going to let you just go like before, then you're an even bigger idiot than I am."

She slowly faced him, eyes wide with surprise.

"I really do care about you, Rukia. And I am here because of you."

Stunned silence.

"Me? You were talking about me?"

Sweatdrop.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know! I thought it was someone else!"

He grinned.

"Jealous?"

She huffed.

"You wish."

He pulled her close to him and secured her in place with his hands on her waist.

Her palms rested on his chest and she watched his expression carefully.

"After everything that's happened, I wanted you to know. It doesn't matter if you don't..."

"Ichigo, I care about you, too."

He leaned forward so that his face was as close as it could be to hers.

"That time... I really missed you, Shinigami. And I don't ever want to feel that way again."

He smiled.

She smiled.

"It's not 'Shinigami.'" she countered playfully. "It's Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I pray that this will be the beginning of our forever."

This is home now.

And it's most definitely not bad at all.

\- END. -

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Isshin Kurosaki had his best poker face on.

"So... explain to me how you two fell off the execution stand at the Sokyoku Hill."

Seated beside him, was a bandaged, bruised and blushing Ichigo.

Across the table, sat an ever stoic Byakuya Kuchiki, with a bandaged, bruised and blushing Rukia at his side.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ichigo wanted to kiss her._

 _Surprised, Rukia pulled back but ended up losing her footing and slipped over the edge of the beam._

 _She hung on to Ichigo but, he, too, ended up losing his balance._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"It's none of your business." the carrot top muttered while he flushed an extra bright shade of red.

"Uh-huh." His father said, while he turned his attention to the equally flustered Kuchiki noblewoman.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you tried to take advantage of dear, sweet, innocent Rukia?"

"Stop sputtering nonsense… "

"Deny it all you want, but your confession was witnessed by many."

Crickets.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Kisuke developed this device, very similar to the cloak he created way back, only you don't have to wear this one and it can hide the reiatsu of a group instead of just one…"

Twitch.

"You were there?"

"At the bottom of the execution stand? Yes."

"Who else?"

"Byakuya, of course. And Kisuke. And Yoruichi. And Shunsui. And Shinji. And…"

"Just… how many were you?"

"All Captains, Lieutenants, some seated officers…"

Ichigo face-palmed.

Rukia wanted to disappear.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Gulp.

"Consider this as part of your lesson."

"Oh, sh-"

"Brother, don't!"

"Shire, Senbonzakura."

Ichigo bolted out of the room.

"BYAKUYA, YOU BASTARD!"

Rukia followed her lover after politely and hurriedly excusing herself from the older Shinigami.

The reinstated Head of the Shiba family branch scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Just to be clear, you are allowing my son to court your sister?"

The Captain of the Sixth Division sipped his tea.

"Yes."

"You don't plan to make it easy for him, do you?"

"No."

"Ah."

The former Captain sipped his tea.

"This will be an interesting courtship."

"Indeed."

Outside, Ichigo is cursing a blue streak while running around to avoid the deadly petals and Rukia is reprimanding him for calling her brother names.

\- THE END. -


	23. Chapter 23

**WHAT IF…?** **Chapter 23: Help can come in all shapes and sizes.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was dead-tired.

And he was one not to use the term loosely.

Being a Squad Captain was no light work.

And he was only a substitute.

Grateful as he was that his temporary responsibility comes with an efficient (albeit strangely doting) lieutenant and an overall disciplined troop, he could still not avoid the headache that is known as paperwork.

No wonder his dad avoided it like the plague.

As much as he would like to skip it all together (as if he's never tried before), the current Captain, the one he was substituting for, would have his head.

And that's not even the worst thing she would do to him.

He enters his home and makes a steady beeline towards his room.

That's where he finds his wife, back propped against their bed's headboard and staring down at her protruding stomach.

He greeted her from the door.

"Yo."

Rukia looked up, her eyes wide as saucers.

He offered a reassuring smile, knowing that she disliked being caught unaware, while he approached.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded and returned her attention to her very pregnant, due to pop any day soon, belly.

Ichigo followed her gaze and one of his eyebrow's arched up.

"What the hell is Kon doing there?!"

The Mod-Soul, initially unnoticed by Ichigo, was sprawled on his wife's stomach and sleeping soundly.

"Shhhhh!"

"Rukia, what the f-?"

"Mind your mouth in front of our children!" she hissed and glared at him.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Kon?" she teased.

"No." He huffed and looked away.

She muffled a giggle behind her hand before reaching out to touch his arm.

When he looked back, she smiled at him.

With a defeated sigh, he knelt beside their bed and she began to run her fingers through his unruly hair.

"The twins were restless and it was getting very uncomfortable. They only settled when Kon spoke to them. They've been calm since."

Ichigo smiled. The artificial soul had been with him since after the Quincy War then moved in with them since he and Rukia married. Kon was a good housemate and kept their home clean and tidy, even without any prodding.

He was offered a synthetic humanoid body of his own to use; get around with, but he rarely donned it, to their surprise. It seemed that he was a lot more comfortable in his current state than he let on.

"Should I worry that my sons like that lion plushie?"

"Not any more than them liking Renji, I suppose."

That was true. His sons seemed to react positively towards the most... unusual of influences.

They liked Byakuya, of course, but whenever the pineapple was around, they would do flips inside the womb - Rukia's words - excited with the presence of their tattooed uncle.

Kon rolled over and fell on the bed. With a quiet chuckle, Ichigo picked the sleeping stuffed toy up and placed him back on Rukia's stomach.

Ichigo would never say it out loud but Kon would be a good guardian.

Because annoying as he sometimes was, he is also loyal and trustworthy.

Kon is a part of their family and that's how it should be.

\- END. -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Because Kon deserves to continue to play an important role in Ichigo and Rukia's lives.

It's been months since my last post and I apologize... but reality (and two months of no internet at home) got in the way. I already have five other snippets drafted.

'Til the next update!


	24. Chapter 24

**WHAT IF...? Chapter 24:** Sometimes the right thing doesn't feel like it's the right choice because it hurts like hell.

* * *

It broke his heart to see her like that: sitting by her lonesome, desperately fighting back the tears that heedlessly fell anyway. She clung onto the fabric of her skirt tightly; her knuckles already whiter than they should be.

Logic dictates to walk away; give her the space.

YET...

... he slowly walked towards her, wary of the miniature guardians that hovered around her.

He was met with six curious gazes, but none saw him as a threat.

Especially after he had offered the still oblivious sobbing girl his handkerchief.

Surprised wide brown eyes met his sympathetic blue ones.

He sat with her on the park bench in companionable silence while the multi-colored leaves of autumn danced with the breeze.

"What you did was both brave and selfless."

She had considerably calmed since and her guardians had retreated just minutes prior, assured that their mistress will be in good company.

"That idiot would still be in denial if it weren't for you."

"Kurosaki-kun is not an idiot."

"I beg to differ." he countered, looking away and focusing on a falling leaf. "He's a little slow when it comes to these things. He's impulsive, brash and sure as hell not in tuned with his softer side. We all knew he had fallen for Kuchiki-san long before..." he stopped himself and mentally face-palmed.

"I'm sorry, Inoue-san, I didn't mean -."

"Don't worry, Ishida-kun, I have come to accept it."

Another tear dropped to the side of her face and she wiped it away.

"Why did you do it? Make Kurosaki realize his feelings? You could have just let him be."

"I just want him to be happy."

Uryu took the scenic route back to his home after a successful run at the sewing supplies store. He was enjoying the quiet stroll when he recognized the spiritual presences nearby. He didn't intend to eavesdrop; only exchange a few pleasantries with her and hurl a couple of insults at the Daiko. He was within earshot at the exact second when Orihime blurted out her heartfelt confession.

Ichigo, to his credit, was careful and sensitive with his words of rejection.

She had kept a brave face when she broached the subject of a certain petite black-haired, violet-eyed Shinigami.

The strawberry seemed appalled at what his nakama had implied.

But Orihime pressed on; recounting the circumstances, the moments that transpired between the two, until it sunk in and hit home.

Ichigo Kurosaki loved Rukia Kuchiki.

The bespectacled teen had never seen a person look so confused and enlightened at the same time.

With the same enthusiasm that would usually get him _almost always_ killed, Ichigo ran off towards the direction of Urahara's Shoten, to, no doubt, storm Soul Society and find Rukia.

Ishida remained hidden, undetected, until he approached her.

Such a tragedy for a gentle soul like her to endure that kind of pain.

"It's going to be all right, Inoue-san. Even if it doesn't feel like it will be. Know that you have me, if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Ishida-kun."

When he faced her again, he was relieved.

"Ah, it's good to see you smile again, Inoue-san."

It was small, but it was genuine.

"Does Arisawa-san know about... this?"

She nodded.

"She said she would meet me at the new coffee shop to talk when it's over."

"I can walk you there."

She shook her head.

"I have taken much of your time, Ishida-kun! I don't want to be a bother."

He smiled. "I don't mind. Shall we?" he stood then offered his hand out to her.

She took it then stood.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it.

"Ishida-kun..."

"'Uryu,' if you like."

She gasped then covered her mouth, embarrassed.

He chuckled.

"Really?"

Nobody else in their circle has called him by his first name yet.

He nodded.

"May I call you, 'Orihime?'"

"That would be nice."

She smiled again, her usual perky self manifesting a little more.

Such a relief.

It would take time for her to heal from this heartbreak, but she is a strong woman, and she will mend soon enough.

And he will do his best to help her along.

\- END. -

 **OMAKE:**

Ichigo speeds through the Dangai and rushes to the Kuchiki Manor in record time.

He searches for her and hears her voice from inside one of the halls.

He slides the screen doors wide open without hesitation.

"RUKIA, I LOVE YOU!"

Stunned silence.

She stares at him in shock.

Along with the dozens of Kuchikis in attendance.

Ichigo remembers that she was busy helping Byakuya organize a family reunion which was scheduled on that day, and currently in full swing.

The last things he remembered hearing after sputtering an apology for barging-in then running away were: 1) the uncharacteristic cheers of his future in laws; and, 2) Byakuya's Zanpaku-to release command: "Shire, Senbonzakura."

Rukia would tell him that she loves him, too, later that evening while she applies healing kido over his wounds that were inflicted by her overprotective brother.

But after (only AFTER) she calls him an "Idiot" several times and berates him for not thinking things through, of course.

\- THE END. -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I still don't hate Orihime. I just think she belongs with Uryu. And honestly, this was how I imagined her confessing to Ichigo would play out. She would be devastated BUT she would help him realize that he was in love with Rukia. All their friends can see it. Except those two (Ichigo and Rukia) because they're both clueless. Orihime will understand soon enough why Ichigo was never meant for her and find love with/in Uryu. In the end, they are all happy.

(Especially the ICHIRUKI and ISHIHIME shippers).

This is the first time I've written using the suffixes "-kun" and "-san." Sadly, my only reference is the anime - this is how Orihime and Uryu address each other (I think). I was made to believe that first names are off limits unless granted permission and are really, really close. So pardon the lack of cultural knowledge and I really hope that I didn't screw it up too much.


	25. Chapter 25

**WHAT IF… Chapter 25: What she thought was her best-kept secret, wasn't even a secret after all?**

* * *

Rukia panted heavily and kept her eyes on her opponent.

He was strong, he was fast, and by the gods, he was an excellent swordsman.

It is no wonder that even her brother, Byakuya, did not contest this Shinigami's offer to train her.

She needed all the expertise she could absorb, after all.

For her to be officially granted the title of Captain, she would have to be one of the best.

With renewed determination, she strengthened her hold on Sode No Shirayuki.

But even before she could begin to strategize anew, her instructor vanished and in less than a blink of an eye, was behind her and had his hand over the one that held her sword.

She was surprised, yes, but she was not threatened by the flagrant invasion of her personal space.

"You looked like you were over-thinking it, Rukia. Never be caught unaware like that."

She nodded as he released her. "Yes, Sensei."

"You hurt my feelings, Rukia, it's just the two of us." He said while he sheathed his own Zanpaku-to.

She smiled. "But you are my teacher. It would be improper."

"It is also so formal." Isshin Kurosaki conjured up fake tears as easily as he could cast spells. "Oh, Masaki, our third daughter is distancing herself from me!"

Rukia sweat-dropped.

"All right, if that is what you want… _Papa_ , then I concede."

"There. Was that so hard?"

She sighed but the smile remained.

Under the Kuchiki household, formalities were a must.

But with the Shibas, things were a very different.

She had been introduced to this concept by her former mentor and superior, Kaien.

There was that feeling of inclusion; warmth, despite the rather kooky (and violent) way they show it.

"Besides, you will have to get used to calling me that when you and Ichigo get married."

Rukia felt her cheeks burn.

And while she stuttered and struggled to form a coherent retort, he guffawed.

She was tempted to smack the older soul silly, but restrained herself - she still respected her elders, after all.

Isshin finally settled himself and reached to give her shoulder a squeeze.

"Now, how about we have lunch? Yuzu packed one for us to share."

Her stomach growled in response.

He led the way back to the part of the forest where they had left their mat and meal.

The first few sessions were at the Gotei Thirteen grounds. Today was the first day that they had ventured outside and beyond the walls.

It didn't take her long to realize that the now reinstated Head of the Shiba clan had been holding back while they were sparring within the Seireitei.

She preferred this kind of setting; and this particular spot held a special place in her heart as it was where Kaien had helped her unlock her Shikai.

When she mentioned this, Isshin smiled and told her that he brought his nephew there when he was younger to teach him how to properly hold an Asauchi.

"I'm dragging my son's ass here one of these days to train him in Kido. He's a Shiba and we Shibas pride ourselves in our mastery of the dark arts."

Rukia giggled at the would-be image in her head of the father and son duo butting heads during said training.

"But you know what's even more frustrating than Ichigo not being able to do Kido? Him not having made his intentions for you clear yet. Even Byakuya's getting impatient."

She suddenly choked on the piece of delicious Maki she was savoring.

Isshin offered her a drink and gently patted her back to help the morsel along.

"Surely you jest! Brother doesn't think that Ichigo - !"

"Cares for you?

"He cares for all of his nakama."

"Ah, but darling Rukia, you are much, much more to him!" He gave her a playful nudge. "The same way that he is to you."

Her eyes widened at his words.

"I may look like this, but I'm actually very sharp." He winked. "Byakuya would never discuss this with you - ridiculous, if you ask me - but he and I had an understanding. He will keep your other suitors at bay while I get my idiot son to confess."

Rukia was mortified, to say the least. She didn't think her affections would be that obvious to ANYONE.

But there was no denying how she felt. And if her brother and Isshin saw right through her facade...

"What makes you think that Ichigo feels the same?"

He scratched his chin, as if deep in thought. "It was kind of obvious, really. I've noticed the change in him those seventeen months he lost his powers. I've heard that he values your opinion of him; that contrary to what you think, he actually listens to you. And you know how it is in those manga the young ones enjoy reading wherein the boy has this tender look in his eyes when he sees the person most important to him? Or when his eyes become determined when he thinks of the woman who inspires him; who believes he could be better? That's how he is with you!"

She blushed.

"One of the few things your brother and I have in common, dear Rukia, is that we both fell in love. We both know what it looks like. We see it in the two of you. There was hardly any resistance when I brought up the topic of courtship between our clans."

Ah, that would explain Isshin's regular visits to the Kuchiki Manor.

"Rukia," his tone and his expression seemed unusually serious, "Aside from Karin and Yuzu, you are the only one I have called, 'daughter.' I have considered you part of my family, long before and will continue to treat you as family whether or not you marry Ichigo."

She smiled and bowed her head, touched by the patriarch's words.

"But I would very much rather my son made you his wife and the mother of my grandchildren!"

TOINK.

It didn't take Ichigo (too) long before he admitted his feelings to Rukia.

The two of them would find out soon after that Isshin and Byakuya weren't the only ones who recognized the love, the bond, between them.

No one among their families, friends, or comrades questioned their destiny to be together.

Because that's what was meant to be.

\- END. -

 **OMAKE**

 _After the Quincy war, weeks before Rukia starts her training to become Captain, Isshin becomes a regular guest at the Kuchiki Manor._

"My son is so slow. Why Ichigo hasn't declared his undying love for Rukia is beyond me."

Byakuya Kuchiki takes a sip of tea before speaking. "Then it is true that the fruit does not fall far from the tree. I was told you had the same… predicament while interacting with the woman who would become your wife? "

"WHAT?! Where did you get that idea -?"

"The werecat told me."

"Damn Yoruichi."

\- THE END -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So much to write, so little time. Thank you, THANK YOU, for staying tuned!

I have yet to make good on my promise to reply to all your reviews / comments (which I truly appreciate) - don't worry, I haven't forgotten! But I would like to say that I was a bit... surprised with last Chapter's overall reactions. While there were those who did not enjoy the pairing, notice that I did not delete your posts; any of them. Why? Because you were all kind, decent, enough to not attack me as a person (no vulgarities, insults, directed at me). That is the proper way of expressing an opinion. I hope those jerks from the other side of the fandom learn from you.

'Til the next update!

P.S. Because Isshin and Byakuya would have willingly played matchmaker to Ichigo and Rukia.

P.P.S. Yes, Isshin was talking about Ichigo in the manga as if he were reading it. Because where else would _we_ get the idea that Ichigo and Rukia were more than just friends?

P.P.P.S. Masaki seemed the type to make the first move, while Isshin, despite his perverted persona, seemed like a true conservative to me – hahaha!


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

 **WHAT IF... One dance was all it took?**

* * *

He was going to miss this: the time he spent here with his friends, the view, and the quiet.

As soon as he settles in to his new home in Soul Society, one of the first things that he will do is find some sort of similar refuge.

After all the crazy he knew he was going to find himself in, he's sure to need it.

His thoughts are interrupted by the slow creaking of the door being opened behind him.

He turned and met the curious gaze of the intruder.

He blinked; several times to make sure that he was not imagining things.

It was like she was floating on air.

Like some ethereal being.

Her black hair, purple eyes and pink lips the only contrast to the florescent light that surrounded her.

She moved...

... Accidentally stepped on the hem of her skirt...

... And fell forward.

Luckily, Ichigo (even in his human body) was fast enough to catch her mid-fall.

"I've already tripped several times just trying to get up here." she muttered.

He chuckled and helped her steady herself.

"How can women possibly be comfortable in these things?"

"I ask myself the same question." It was the only thing he could say about the three-inch heels (shoes) she had on.

He offered her his arm, which she automatically (and gratefully) took, and they slowly walked to the spot where he earlier stood.

"Everyone's looking for you."

"They know I'm here."

"You suddenly walked out."

"I wanted some time alone."

"Oh."

They were standing side by side now, looking out into the Karakura Town skyline.

"Do you want me to leave?"

He shook his head.

"You can stay if you want to."

A cool breeze picked up and she shivered.

Soon after, she felt something warm and heavy on her shoulders.

She looked up and noticed that he had taken off his coat and covered her with it.

Rukia clutched the article of clothing to keep it from sliding back.

"Ichigo..."

"Don't."

"But..."

"I know you're going to apologize. Again. And I'm going to tell you, again, that it's okay."

"It's not okay."

"Rukia..."

"How can you say that you do not regret leaving this... all this behind?"

It was down to the final few weeks of his Senior High School and soon, no, _immediately_ after graduation, he will leave the World of the Living and officially become a Shinigami.

He was already 'dead' anyway; his soul effortlessly separating from his body was proof enough.

His family and his friends all knew and accepted his choice with open minds and hearts.

They would be able to visit him anyway (and vice versa).

It seemed though, that there was one who was not too happy about his decision.

Lighting at the Karakura High School Rooftop was limited but with the full moon, it was enough for him to get a good look at her.

Until a few hours earlier, Ichigo had no idea that she was even there. He and his nakama visited the afterlife as much as they could to help in any way they can. There were numerous attempts to invite Rukia to visit them and they were always politely declined. There was a lot to do, to rebuild, after the Quincy War. So even if he considered to ask her to accompany him to tonight's affair, he knew she had her priorities.

Just as he was about to head out, his dad jumped him – almost ruining his crisp black tux – and started blabbering about how he was a disgrace for leaving his date behind.

"I don't have a date!"

"There's a car waiting for you outside to take you and your date to your school dance."

"I don't have time for this! I'm going to be late!"

While the carrot-top struggled to exit with his burly father clinging onto his leg, he heard the hurried footsteps of his sisters thundering down the stairs.

"Brother! Wait! We have to take a picture of you and your date!" "Honestly, Brother, what sort of man would leave his date behind?" Yuzu and Karin spoke at the same time, one with a dreamy look in her eyes, the other with a teasing glint.

"Oh, for the last time! I don't have a d -"

The words died on his lips as he noticed movement from above the steps.

His eyes widen in surprise.

His father, now standing, called his attention and motioned with his head - a silent command that he understood and (surprisingly) did not contradict.

Ichigo hurried to offer his hand to the girl who struggled to maintain her balance.

She met his eyes, wanting to say something, but didn't, as she gratefully placed the palm of her hand on his own and allowed herself to be guided down.

Rukia had no intention of attending this... Senior High School dance. She had seen no need to. She's too busy, too old, and really has no business to take part in it. But Yuzu, Isshin, Orihime, Tatsuki and Karin were relentless. For weeks, they hounded her and soon, even Byakuya and Renji and her Shinigami comrades (with no less than the Captain Commander) joined the fray and coerced her to change her mind.

She was worried that with only a few days to go, she was too late to make any proper preparations, but it seemed that the Kurosaki patriarch was expecting her and had already made sure that she would have everything she needed.

She had minimal make-up on (not that she needed it with her flawless porcelain skin) highlighting only her cheeks and her lips. Her short hair, including the stubborn tuft that was always on her face, was pinned at the back in a half-pony with a sparkling snowflake-shaped clip.

The white dress, most likely inspired by her bankai, had a semi-sweetheart bodice that hugged her petite frame perfectly. It would have been… conservative enough if it weren't for the deep 'V' that exposed most of her smooth back. The long skirt, made of a softer material, moved with her. He was thankful that it at least covered her legs and her backside.

The memory of her bare butt flickered in his mind's eye.

He wasn't sure how long he had been staring, but she was uncharacteristically patient, waiting for him to speak, completely oblivious to the fact that he was, for lack of a better way of putting it, "checking her out."

He took a deep breath and looked away, hoping that it was dim enough for her not to notice the flush he felt on his cheeks.

"Nobody forced me to make the choices I made. Since that night I agreed to have you stab me with Sode No Shirayuki up until that day when Kyoraku-Soutaicho offered me a position in the Gotei Thirteen, it was all me; my decision to accept. So I really don't understand the need for you to apologize. You are not to blame and I certainly don't believe I got a bad deal out of this."

"Ichigo..."

"If anything, I'm glad it was you who introduced me to this (after) life. I don't even want to think about how my dad would broach the subject with me."

Rukia's features softened at his words and smiled. Though she still felt a bit of guilt, the burden was no longer as heavy as it once was. He always did have a way to reassure her.

"Hey, you want to go back now?"

Her head snapped back up to look at him. "Fool. I should be the one asking you that."

He shrugged and offered his arm to her again.

She loosened her grip to remove his coat but she stopped when he shook his head at her.

"Just give it back when you're not cold anymore."

She nodded and took his arm with her free hand.

"I'm really not much of a dancer, but this is a dance, so..." he cleared his throat nervously as they walked slowly towards the exit. "...save the last dance for me, will you?"

She did.

And what a beautiful sight it was.

(Tatsuki and Uryu wouldn't stop teasing him about it.)

\- END.-

 **OMAKE**

They stood, side by side, admiring the view from a nearby cliff where the Senkaimon had opened.

"So. What's the first thing you want to do now that you're officially part of this world?"

He smirked. "This."

Ichigo leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Rukia gasped and her hand touched the part where he had planted one on her.

He immediately turned his head the other way so she would not see the god-forsaken blush that covered his face.

"Before we go meet Kyoraku-Soutaicho and the Captains, I'd like to check on my things at the Shibas first. I realized that entrusting Ganju with my stuff was probably not a good idea -"

He yelped after a foot made contact with his shin.

He bent over to try to soothe the uncomfortable feeling, ready to glare daggers at her when she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Eyes wide as saucers, mirroring the expression on her face just a short while ago, he risks a glance at her.

She had her arms over her chest and met his eyes straight on. She, too, was blushing furiously; and if she was embarrassed, she hid it quite well.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

Rukia readied herself to move only to be stopped by a hand latching itself onto her own.

Ichigo smiled at her and she smiled back.

With their fingers slowly intertwining, they made their way to his new home.

\- THE END. -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** For the longest time, something bothered me. As a result of Ichigo training with Kisuke during the time he needed to save Rukia, he died. His chain of fate was severed to awaken his true, his own, Shinigami powers.

So the argument that Ichigo needed to stay in the World of the Living because he was alive and the argument that Ichigo should marry a fellow _living_ human because he's a regular living being are absolutely moot. He is, by context of the manga, dead. Ichigo gave up his human card long before the Quincy Arc. And you know what else? He gave it up for Rukia.

Oh, and in case it wasn't so obvious, this was inspired by the ICHIRUKI fandom's _Dancing with Snow White_. This was a little rushed (this has been in limbo for a long time now and I really just wanted to get it out) so it's most likely I'll revisit this to edit.

But for now, hope it was (still) worth your time!


	27. Chapter 27

**WHAT IF…? Chapter 27:** _He was the one thing she needed to put her soul at ease?_

* * *

Rukia was what one would call a light-sleeper.

She had been since her days in Inuzuri - one of the many abilities that helped her and Renji (who slept like a log) and their rag-tag family of fellow orphaned souls survive for many, many years on the harsh streets.

Very little could trigger her awake and she was up and alert in almost no time at all.

Even after her living conditions changed – at the Academy, then soon after, the Kuchiki Manor – she was never really able to fully enjoy a good night's sleep without some rustling of leaves or light-footed walking outside breaking into her state of unconsciousness.

So when she had first settled into Ichigo's closet, she did not expect anything to be different.

And yet, after the initial first few days of getting acquainted, she found herself drifting into a deeper, restful kind of slumber.

It surprised and confused her that she could find such a profound sense of security in a stranger's home.

Fast forward a couple of years.

Rukia was staring at the moon. She had been wide awake for a while now; unable to sleep.

For the first time since they had become official more than a year ago, they had finally shared a bed.

Ichigo had been prudish (and adorable) about the things they did as a couple. He had younger sisters that he was trying to set an example for, he would argue, blushing like the young man that he really was, when others would bring up rather 'intimate' topics.

They arrived late at the Kurosaki residence after a long overdue reunion in Karakura with their 'human' friends who were all on university break.

Everybody had been busy adjusting to their new lives after High School that it took longer than they had wanted before they were able to align their schedules.

His family kept his room for times when he would visit the World of the Living.

Not wanting to wake the girls, Rukia unabashedly let herself in to Ichigo's room.

While she was fixing the things she needed for her bathroom routine, she noticed her boyfriend preparing a small carry-on bag for himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing what I need. You can have the bed. I'll take the couch downstairs."

"Your bed is big enough to fit the two of us."

It was amusing to watch him turn pale to bright red in less than a second.

"WHAT -?!"

"Ssssh. You'll wake your family." she scolded.

"You can't be serious."

"And why not?

"Byakuya will kill me."

"We're sharing the bed to sleep in. Nothing wrong with that. Unless you had something else in mind..."

He started sputtering and couldn't get anything coherent out.

She smirked, knowing she had won, then strutted out his door and into the bathroom. When she returned, dressed in her favorite pair of Chappy pajamas, she found Ichigo still muttering to himself (and blushing!) before he made his way to the bathroom for his turn.

When he came back, Rukia was already settled comfortably beside the window.

It had been at least an hour since they had said their 'good nights' and Ichigo had effortlessly fallen asleep.

She, on the other hand, found herself awake soon after the first snore.

Rukia expected herself to be annoyed as she propped herself up but after seeing the rather peaceful and oblivious expression on his face, she settled for a deep sigh then proceeded to sit herself so she could have a good look outside the window.

"Rukia?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Why are you up?"

"You're snoring."

"Oh."

Ichigo groggily rolled to his side and pushed himself off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Couch. So you can sleep."

"Idiot. Come back here!"

With half-hooded eyes, he looked at her and whatever annoyed expression she had on her face might have been reason enough for him to comply.

Rukia started to lie down.

"Come here."

He did not argue or resist when he lowered his head on to her chest and she wrapped both her arms around him.

Ichigo mumbled something while his cheek rubbed against her and she shifted so they could both find a comfortable position.

 _He wouldn't be this agreeable if he were wide awake_ , she mused, as she ran her slender fingers through his hair.

Rukia snuffed a giggle and kissed the top of his head.

Ichigo was asleep again within seconds.

She smiled and considered herself very lucky to have the love, the trust, and the protection of this man.

She was connected to him in more ways than just the legendary red string of fate.

Looking back, this was probably the reason why she could relax and be herself in his presence.

It made so much sense that she felt safe with him.

The same way that only she, and no one else, could calm him and knock him back to his senses.

Rukia loved him, trusted him and would remain by his side for as long as she needed to be.

She allowed her thoughts to wander for a little longer before her eyes (finally) began to grow heavy.

"ZzZzzzzzZZzz."

Eyes shooting open, she sighed again.

Oh how she loved Ichigo.

His snoring she could do without though.

\- END. -


	28. Chapter 28

**WHAT IF...? Chapter 28: Rukia's down with something…**

* * *

Rukia rubbed at the bridge of her nose in an attempt to soothe the stubborn headache she's had for a while now.

Even though her Fukutaicho, Sentaro Kotsubaki, is very capable and experienced, she still couldn't relieve herself of the pressure she feels as its Captain.

She puts it upon herself, she knows, but she has the standards of her mentors, Kaien and Jushiro, to uphold.

After being shooed out of her office by a concerned Sentaro for a much needed break, she decided to take a walk around the barracks to take in some air.

Having a meal was the most obvious thing to do since she's skipped yet another breakfast, but the idea did not appeal to her.

Rukia recalled the feeling of guilt after refusing to eat whatever her husband had prepared for her days in a row.

A blush crept up her cheeks realizing that it's also been a while since she has attended to Ichigo's needs. The poor soul has been trying to get her in the mood to no avail. While she enjoyed the soft kisses and slow stroke of his hands on her, she just couldn't put herself into it. She would apologize and he would understand (of course). But it tugged at her heart to see him look so rejected.

Rukia took in a deep breath, determined to make it up to him. She has been feeling marginally better so perhaps tonight...

Her train of thought suddenly stopped and everything went black.

She had momentarily regained consciousness, feeling a pair of strong arms around her.

It was not her mate, she was sure, but the presence was nonetheless warm and familial.

"Don't worry, Rukia-chan, I've got you."

* * *

She wakes up to the familiar decor of one of the Fourth Division's private rooms.

Rukia panics a little but is in no hurry to prop herself up.

Her vision blurs, the mild throbbing in her head back, but other than that, she seemed fine.

She managed to properly sit herself - back resting on the headboard, legs under the blanket, hands on her lap - then tried to remember what had happened.

Her musings were cut short when a familiar burst of spiritual pressure came barreling down the corridors.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Not wanting to agitate him even more, she controlled the urge to shout his name.

The orange-haired Shinigami hurried in.

He said nothing while he kneeled by the bed then wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest.

She reached to stroke the back of his head to calm him.

A few others followed him inside.

Rukia gave them all a small smile.

"You should have told us that you were feeling unwell."

"I am sorry if I had worried you, Brother."

"Hey, the Captain wasn't the only one worried about you."

"Good to know you care, too, Renji."

"Glad you are awake, Rukia-chan. You gave us quite the scare."

"Thank you, Isshin-san. It was you...?"

"Who caught you before you hit the ground? I am glad that I came to visit you and chanced upon such a near unfortunate incident."

Ichigo had finally pulled back and the expression on his face broke her heart.

She cupped his face and he rubbed his cheek against the palm of her hand without breaking eye contact.

"How do you feel now?"

"Still a bit faint."

She wished she lied to Ichigo, to all of them, but the charade has gone on long enough. The discomfort she had been experiencing for weeks will not go away by simply ignoring it.

"We're just waiting for Isane. Dad said they've talked and checked on you while you earlier so we should have an idea what's going on."

She nodded; relieved that she was surrounded by her family. Rukia tugged at the sleeve of her husband's Shihakuso and he climbed on the bed and positioned himself beside her so that he could put one arm around her and she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Soon, the Kotetsu sisters came in with Hanataro.

"I must admit that I wouldn't have figured it out if your father had not recommended it."

"I'm a doctor in the human world; I've had practice picking up on these things."

"Figured what out?" Ichigo almost choked out the question. He was starting to pale, expecting bad news.

Kiyone grinned from ear to ear and blurted out, "Congratulations, Rukia-Taicho, you're pregnant!"

"What?"

"What!"

"You're pregnant, Rukia-san." Hanataro repeated, happy for his friends.

"Wait, I, I can't be." she stammered. "I mean, shouldn't I been able to detect if another soul...?"

"That's why I said that I wouldn't have figured it out if it weren't for Shiba-san." Isane said. "It is rare, but it happens. They're suppressing their reiatsu."

"Why would they do that?" Ichigo asked, still trying to digest the news.

He was going to be a father. He was ecstatic, to say the least.

Then…

"Wait. 'THEY?'"

"TWINS MY BOY!" Isshin exclaimed, no longer able to contain himself. "I sensed them as soon as Rukia-chan passed-out. They were worried about their mother."

"Souls with huge amount of reiatsu tend to be overwhelming to those around them. Instinct is to reign it in." Hanataro explained. "Souls conceived into our world are rarely overpowered at such an early stage but given that they're Ichigo-san's I guess it was to be expected."

"Though they would seem to have a better sense of control, which I'm sure they didn't get from him." Rukia quipped to lighten the mood.

It had worked, as the group, sans Ichigo, burst into laughter.

"Another reason why you're more exhausted than usual, Rukia-san, is because the new souls tend to feed off your spiritual pressure. It will do you no harm in the long-run, but you have to be a little bit more aware with upping your reiatsu to balance everything out." Kiyone added.

"If you would like to stay for the night for some consultation and a more thorough check-up on your pregnancy, you are most welcome to do so." Isane offered.

"She's staying." Ichigo said before Rukia could decline.

She wanted to argue but she was silenced by the look he gave her.

Fine. She will concede on this one.

"Your sisters and friends will be thrilled to learn of this!" Isshin cried. "I will send the message out." He stepped closer and kissed his daughter-in-law on the top of her head. "Congratulations, dear."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, everyone."

"I'll be staying to oversee the procedure and to make sure my darling third daughter and grandchildren are comfortable."

"Your expertise is much welcomed."

Isshin walked out of the room together with the healers while they continued their discussion elsewhere.

Byakuya and Renji promised to visit again later after their shift. The Kuchiki Head guaranteed that word will reach her lieutenant to update him. He would inform the clan as well. Byakuya nonchalantly added that he will leave 'everyone else' to the reinstated Shiba Head.

As soon as her guests left, Rukia put a hand on her stomach.

A much larger hand covered hers.

Now that they were alone, they had the chance to relish the moment; the initial scare earlier already forgotten.

Rukia looked up to find Ichigo giving her a fond smile. His eyes glistened with unshed tears; genuinely happy.

She smiled, too, and fought back the urge to cry as well.

Their lives were unfolding according to how they wanted it to.

And they will make the most of it.

\- END. –

* * *

 **OMAKE (A smidge R-rated)**

Rukia found it unnerving that her husband kept staring at her for some reason.

"Ichigo, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, we've already established that."

"It explains why your breasts are bigger than before."

SLAP!

"YOU PERVERT!"

"DAMN IT, RUKIA, I'M YOUR HUSBAND, I SHOULD NOTICE THESE THINGS!"

\- THE END. -

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Definitely one of those chapters that I will come back to for (probably a lot of) edits.


End file.
